


倘恍（ABO）

by hederahelix10



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hederahelix10/pseuds/hederahelix10
Summary: 续熔炉前大战，局部ABO限于血族。具体设定和世界观会在文中逐步揭示。含a-a，a-o，一如既往，不破坏原著明显的cp，为什么存在a-a，a-o先不解释。文案大约放在第2更后，这样不影响食用。





	1. 倘恍（ABO）# Ch1. 逝局

# Ch1. 逝局  
## 00.  
收到《吸血鬼元老院与吸血鬼猎人协会和平合作协议》续约通知的那日迎来了又一个雨夜，凉秋的第四场雨，将天地链幕冲刷出萧瑟寂寥的冰冷。  
混了夜露的空气怕是太过寒凉，并不畏寒的纯血之君也不由得为之一颤。灰蒙蒙的天空化作微小的黮昏芒点，暗沉地印在看尽了世态炎凉的赤瞳里，然后缓缓吐出自肺腔过滤后更加阴冷的寒气。  
一旁的纯血公主抿直了唇，通红的眼让她看上去愈发像一只兔子，最终带着颤音呜咽继而啕嚎出声，刺耳的哭声断断续续撕扯着耳膜。  
Article 00. 在玖兰枢担任吸血鬼元老院首脑和锥生零出任吸血鬼猎人协会协会长期间，双方执行并遵守以下条约………  
那是其下总计127条Article的前提，重要性凝聚在数字中，标注在01之前。誓约的血手印浸染在每一页的签名上渗透了纸张。  
协约签署的第五年，终止条款被触发，那叠落有两个签名和鲜血的文件走到了终末。  
收到的信上只有简短的一行字，轻描淡写：  
第CCLXXII任血猎协会长 锥生零 殁。  
## 01.  
谈判桌上被以黑主灰彦、夜刈十牙等一众猎人簇拥，石像一般坐于对座签署协议的银发青年脸上抵触怀疑却又暗隐希冀的淡漠面容在脑海中仍是清晰的。  
双方咬破手指所溢出来勾缠交融的温热血液也仿佛在鼻息间留有余韵。  
清楚记得映射在自己眼中的紫瞳无声地说着“违约就杀了你。”  
然，人已不再。  
自己分明从未违约。  
同时是最强血猎的前人类吸血鬼既坚强如刃，又脆弱如晶。既可以是冷清非凡的卓越冷兵器，亦会…  
在其因间接通过吞噬锥生一缕获得绯樱闲的血液，逐渐趋于稳定后。自己放任了猎人的固执，纵容了所谓的高傲自尊，冷观他自产自销或是吸食堕落猎物的疯狂之血，竭力装作人类一样咬着牙行走在白昼之下。  
这种刻意为之的漠然如同溺爱，过分娇纵滋生了恃宠而骄的顽劣，让那不服僵的孩子从自己指间流沙似的逃走了。  
连那叠比常人婚契还有更多条条框框的协议文件都没法将他拴得更近。  
即使，渗了血的白纸黑字将两人的名字清晰洞彻地紧密联系在一起。  
即使，就这样静置于桌案，缠绕交融的血香也足以充斥整间屋子。  
即使……  
不分甲乙方的契约只剩下一个当事人形影相吊，被协约书诱发出的饥饿感纠缠。  
## 02.  
清晰记得手握心脏的自己站在熔炉前，突如其来的银白闪影骤然窜出挡在了身前。  
青年背对火苗剧烈喘着气，胸脯起伏，离那地狱之炎似的光芒那样近，逆光让他坚毅的双眼变得晶莹，额际被火焰炙烤析出的薄汗星星点点…  
高温更是将总是匮乏血色的瓷面烧红，连冷调具有金属质感的发丝都橙煗了。  
是不曾见过的景致……  
他说：“懦夫。”  
冰冷的嗓音那样不客气，一点情调都没有。  
“你要的和平，用自己的双眼去看！”  
平淡的声音在火苗蹿动的刺啦杂音里毫无起伏，却有着难以言喻的迫切，连自己手中拿捏的心脏都肉眼可见地剧烈一颤。  
一只刚刚脱离L-E堕丧命运趋于稳定的前人类不完全吸血鬼，连血族第二性别分化都还没有进行，却敢一而再再而三这般直指着君主顶撞叫板。  
怎么会有这样不羁的存在……  
真是个疯子，自己完全可以就着熔炉拉他一起去死。而那双明亮通透的眼眸里只有执着，像全然忘记即使是最强猎人的他，已然失了惯用武器，迫其吞噬的血蔷薇也尚不能驾驭。手无寸铁，却无所畏惧地就这样用削窄的身板堵在了自己身前。  
凝滞的间隙让心脏被塞回了胸腔中，那双原本白净的双手浸满了血污，染得红艳。它们在自己的胸口张着五指奋力捂着，像在填补一个扩散的虫洞。  
回笼的脏器一定跳得很快，因为血液一汩汩泵出来溅在那孩子脸上，将素白的脸蛋装点得妖艳，有些沾了血的淡粉色薄唇一声又一声低喃着“该死”。  
不知怎么，便轻笑出声，尽管那让伤口抻扯得很痛，连着心脏一起疼得撼动，暗涌而出的或许并不只血液。  
“是见到有疯子自己动手掏心脏吓傻了么？”  
这样笑着打趣，然后伸出手，全然无视因抬臂姿势汹涌而出的血，自己的手指触着风衣的领口，轻触细滑的脖颈，哧溜滑了进去。  
猛然震了一下的小猎人瞪着自己，眼中凝火，低咒着“疯子”，却始终没有放开按在自己胸膛上止血的手。  
真正的疯子是谁呢？善良成这个傻样子…  
这个世界实在不适合你生存……  
这必须改变的世界…  
“这么不想我死的话…把血给我如何？向你保证，我很快就会复原。”  
指尖在脖子上轻触揉按，摩挲着让棱起鼓动的颈动脉在那里来回移动，低声唤他“零”。  
这就是所谓鬼使神差了吧，因为下意识觉得他不会答应，竟将沉睡夙愿作为赌注……  
明知对自己而言，避而不见，化为众多没有意识的血猎武器才是无止息斗争的精简模式。只要留给人类与血族对抗的力量，抱着一切都会好起来的幻想，眼不见心不烦。  
银发猎人没有搭理自己，迅速单手一把扯开衣领。风衣和衬衫，一并开敞着纽扣迸溅，动作粗暴几乎露出了小半个肩，刀刻的锁骨横在颈下，勾勒出一洼深邃的阴影，极具骨感美，青涩又情色。他划破血管，扯着自己前一秒还停在他脖子上的手一把扯了过去，将自己的脑袋按在颈间。  
“玖兰枢，记着这血是谁给你的。你所说的世界，我等着。”  
## 03.  
有意无意地独自绕到协会本部后院的空地上，听着支离破碎的哀歌，静观奶白色的蔷薇被一朵朵落放在墓头的银枪边。  
那枪，是自己给他的。  
源金属暴走伴随着“她”的终焉，血猎武器们失了纯血赐予的魔力，被“她”的意识捆绑收回。  
在最后，自己调动一早深埋于锥生零体内的血液，让纯血的毒迫使本就发狂嗜血的血蔷薇将藤蔓刺进了他的血肉。贪婪汲取，血力相融，疯狂躁动的荆棘在他的血管里肆意攀爬，强取豪夺，让白皙的肤表怒爆着蜿蜒的青筋。清俊的脸旁一反柔滑，经络被暴动的力量撑得崎岖，攀爬在他半边身体上，蔓延至面颊。  
力量的交融应该很痛，因为从不喊疼的猎人扭曲了表情，张嘴大口喘着气，无声嘶吼着，狰狞的模样却和涅槃的鸾凤一样血腥炫目。  
没了源金属，协会形同虚设，直至完全不同原理的替代武器被联合研发成功。尽管对纯血不一定完全有效，相较万年前，科技终究是进步了太多。  
初代血猎武器的本质是以所携魔力与吸血鬼自愈能力相抗衡。那么如果异物干扰，使伤口长时间无法愈合，即使是血族，也会死亡。  
以此为基础，特殊弹、箭、管式剑、双刃刀均加以改良，在攻击或爆破的同时，释放掺混了水银、胶银、硝酸银、液态铅、液态锡等物质的秘制混合液体。创伤中混入逐渐降温凝固的铅和锡干扰细胞再生链接，其他液态成分流入毛细血管渗及静脉动脉循环……  
即使是纯血，若不巧被直接打中脑和心，也不得不将命运交给概率。  
不满足于此的自己扔给了初任协会长的锥生零一把枪，说是贺礼。  
记忆中小猎人有些不情不愿地说了句“谢谢”，腼腆地收下了。那之后也不怎么给自己好脸色看。  
与量产的枪有什么区别？  
其力量核心是自己的心之血，确切说，挖下来的一小块心肌，据说是血泵最柔软的部分。藏在比弹匣更靠内的部位，施了咒，唯一一把与源金属制炼的血蔷薇相近匹敌的武器。  
说到底，始祖就是这样怪诞的存在，无法停止的心跳，要让它终止，只有周而复始的炼火。  
敢和这样活了万年的怪物唱反调的家伙终究要有些什么与众不同的勋章，才配得上骨子里透出来的桀骜。  
“日尽，阳熄，皆安…息眠，与主同在。”  
号角的声音太响，歌咏之声嘈杂。这些只知道舞刀弄枪的猎人定是不善音律，连协会长的葬礼都只能筹措出这般难堪的噪音，刺得耳膜震荡生疼，大脑瓣膜一并嗡鸣。  
说什么‘与主同在’，连最起码的尊重都没有，虽是血猎协会长却是吸血鬼的孩子早已没有了离世后游移的灵魂，但他值得与其不凡一生相匹配的哀歌。  
一支蔷薇伸到面前，玖兰枢没有接。  
多少人分不清玫瑰与同属的蔷薇。  
白玫瑰象征纯洁的爱，而被供为罗马尼亚国花的白蔷薇却是纯洁、真挚、高贵、纯粹和热情的象征。  
包括那繁花逝去后的寓意：凋零的美。  
挺像的…  
只是他挑三拣次，眼光高得很，几不展现热情，十分吝啬，动不动就刺人一手血。  
“纯血种，你是来拿枪的？零说过那是你给他的。”  
斜侧余光里，年近不惑的鹰宫海斗冷眼瞪着这边，见自己不接，便把花放在了石碑前。  
“给他了，就是他的。”  
会希望把力量留给协会吧，那个傻孩子。  
“作为交换，我来拿这个。”  
玖兰枢抬手指了指静躺在石墓前那毫无雕饰的墨色漆盒，见鹰宫海斗蹙了眉便在其开口前继续说道：“他对协会已经没有利用价值了吧？你要枪还是沙，鹰宫协会长？”  
后方传来疲惫的叹息。  
“那协议……”  
玖兰枢摆摆手，头也不回径直离开正门。  
“就先这样，一切照旧……我不和你签。”  
入暮的血阳垂洒在手中的盒子上，猩红的颜色渗进木纹里。  
任性不守约的骗子，世界还没有变成我所期望的样子，承诺等待的你就把自己等成了漆盒里的一捧沙。  
一个诈骗犯哪配得到别离的花。  
早知如此，打初就不应骄纵放诞，助长气焰。那副一诺千金，应许之事便会做到的认真执着，都是骗人的。  
咬下去的那一刻，就该把血液抽干了全全吞噬。  
胆敢恣意妄为地将自己从阴阳界拉回来，却不负责看守到最后。一点身为血猎之首作为监察人的职业操守都没有，不像尽忠职守的番犬，反而猫一样率情没长性。  
## 04.  
alpha共处一室的感觉并不算好，尤其是遇到不懂得掩饰信息素中抵触情绪的alpha。  
本应因心脏投入熔炉而终的闹剧并未结束，即使无人提起。冥冥之中的变数太多，再缜密的棋盘也斗不过天。  
开始学习辅助事务的玖兰优姬汇报完必要事宜便干愣着站在一旁，似乎已经无话可说。婚约未解，却也没了后续，谁都懒得提起。卡在时间缝隙中的只剩下尴尬。  
曾经一起双双倒在床上，试图做着无力的挽回，她天真地以为那样就能产生足以让自己放弃沉睡的羁绊。  
当她被以‘未分化’拒绝并意识到所谓的吸血鬼第二性征时，小公主脸上的表情甚是滑稽。  
被众星捧月，温室里呵护出的花朵，身为或许本该接任纯血女王的存在，却连血族的生理都不了解，多么失职。  
那之后除了躲着、怵着，还能是什么？  
当时言行大胆的小丫头眼里是躲闪的，心不在焉，做着违心的事。傻傻地以为自己活了万年能看不穿，执拗地以为凭她那被保护罩局限已久的能力真能做些什么。  
如此纯白烂漫，作为人类的简单一生才更适合她。只会让人更加如此确信。  
所有人都认定玖兰优姬会分化为omega。  
因此，当一股纯血alpha的气息在众人集聚的玖兰本宅中强势地扩散，让不少L-B因之震惊，唯有玖兰枢一人了然扯了下嘴角，静静抿了口沉淀了血液锭剂的波尔多红酒，尽管那根本满足不了他的饥渴。  
分化除了自身与生俱来几乎不可违抗的生理素质外，最重要的决定因素说不定是执念。并非对力量的执着，而是对得到某一个个体的执着。  
玖兰优姬想得到谁，多么了然。  
支着头，玖兰枢靠在躺椅上若无其事地摇着手中的酒，望着那如血液体和其边缘未消的液泡。  
多傻，不曾想，假如有一日锥生零活着发生分化，以他的资质怎么都是个alpha，还应是强得挺让常人寒颤的那种。傻丫头也变成个alpha还怎么与之相守……  
然而，就那封信摊开在眼前的现状看，如是，也没有什么不好。该说是妹妹还是后人呢…她轻易应该也不愿再委身他人身下了。alpha说不定，更适合她。  
## 05.  
“没有别的事就回去吧。”  
褐发始祖喃喃，玖兰优姬便也欠身退了出去。  
人类时或许曾有过少女自认为一见钟情的粉红恋情，再回首，也成了荷尔蒙作祟的回忆。积淀到海马体最底层的，只剩下不曾得到亦无法放下的希冀，凝结成伤。  
相伴超过四年，远望又是八个春夏秋冬，连坦露心声的机会都不曾有，便已错过。无魂的吸血鬼永远跨不过的距离，天人永隔。  
已经过了多久呢？  
时间的沙漏悄悄流淌，漆盒中的沙静静躺在办公桌上。  
鹰宫海斗殁。本非世袭的协会由其子继承，然后同样的通知又收到了两份，现任协会长依旧姓鹰宫。  
前两封是信，后面的是电报。  
时过境迁。  
有效的依然是那叠纸，只不过血猎协会长的名字是锥生零。  
快百年了吧，还是已经过了？人类三代人的轮替，确切该是多久呢？  
对于习惯了万年静止的始祖不经意间留意了经年的轨迹，即使只是有些模糊的节断。桌上的台历染了尘，却停留在同一页上再也没翻动过。  
晚风吹拂将窗帘飘向室内，玖兰枢拿起那静置了不知多久却不曾落灰的漆盒走向露台，被秋夜的气流撩起额发，月光洒在脸上，幽深了眼窝的阴影。  
有些鬼魅的声音，他轻轻笑了出来，浅浅的，并无歇斯底里的狂躁，继而沉默摇摇头。拧开不曾开封的漆盒，对着夜幕笼罩的花园一点点倾斜。掠过的风卷起粉尘，在月光下粼起海面上跳跃鱼类鳞片的光点。  
是美景，却不够璀璨莹亮，折射生前灵魂的尸沙应该更加晶莹剔透，更加冰清玉洁，更加倔强倨傲……而非毫无滞留随风浮散，失了风骨。  
被将了一局。  
偌大的骗局绕进了多少人呢？  
多可笑，连换四任协会长，秩序却不曾改变。稳定运作毫无偏差的精密仪器，多少批部下换了又换，齿轮却严丝合缝地咬合着转动，没有更换引擎轴带的痕迹，不论多么妥善处理的交接，都是不可能的。何况还要和血族元老院对接呢？  
掳掠而过的风变了向，将空中的浮尘波粼般洒向庭院中朦胧皎月下繁盛的白蔷，为其镶嵌闪烁的银边。  
是谁允许你蜷在角落里等了，藏够了就出来吧，躲猫猫多幼稚。  
## 06.  
“只听，不言。这之后只能告诉六个人，明白么？”  
“是。”蓝堂英跟在纯血君主身后，点头回答，对颇为神秘的情况感到不解。一条拓麻忙着处理元老院事务走不开，这活才落到他头上。  
等等…六个？  
核心群体中少了一个，是谁呢？  
难道……  
“那…优姬大人…？”蓝堂英试探着问，在看到微眯赤瞳的刹那生生吞灭了后话。  
双眼中有不容置疑的威严，甚至有阴沉的愠色，这样的眼神已经久违了。长久以来，从玖兰枢脸上看到最多的就是麻木，连曾经的笑面都不再维系…  
那漠然的表情像极了过去冷酷面瘫的风纪委员，只是连眼底也什么情绪都没有，无喜无怒。  
正因如此，即使是现在这样让人不寒而栗的表情，竟然看起来也像是活过来，有了生气。  
最上层优质alpha的慓劲信息素溢出扩散，满载压迫感，让较之拙劣许多的金发alpha感到骨骼都变得沉重。  
这不是beta能承受得住的压力，或许正因如此，他才被选中代替身为中上等alpha的一条拓麻陪同出席……毕竟其他人怕是已经不由自主跪下了。  
血猎协会？  
纯血之君来这里做什么？  
已经……  
战后连续三年，曾经三天两头往这地方跑，连内部结构都摸得通透。  
对于锥生零，他们是感谢的。  
固执起来谁都没能力拉回来的君主，却被一直身处对立面的猎人阻止，没人知道他是怎么做到的。  
当时所能身体力行的答谢无非就是代替手无寸铁的血猎们执行任务，清扫镇压大战遗留的暴动，同时辅助血猎武器开发，取代源金属。身为主要研究人员的蓝堂英则没日没夜地窝在协会新址的休息室里，每日埋头于科研实验。  
尽管并未接到明确命令，对效忠于纯血之君的L-B们而言，整日陷在银发协会长办公室沙发里，俯着大半个身子趴在茶几上协助处理文件的玖兰枢早已给出了比任何言语、眼神更加明确的指示。  
那之后和平协议顺利签订…再之后……  
没有了之后。  
协会长换了几任，继续维系的和平不再有保障的文件。君主坚决拒绝续签，对此只字不提，却将协议中的每一条像是血族法典一样强加于每一名血族，不纵容任何违例。  
百年前签署的协议锁在三层密实的箱盒里，置于抽屉中。保存得甚是谨慎，堪比文物。  
蓝堂英见玖兰枢打开过一次，层叠的盒子依次打开，揭开密闭包裹的棉布、丝巾，内里的文件几乎没有因岁月而变质，连血香也依然如初……  
那日的纯血之君双眼如血殷红，充斥着仿若L-E的疯狂。  
## 07.  
这里在装潢上变了很多，电灯远比油灯明亮，走廊墙上安装了刚制造出才没多久的壁挂式听筒电话…  
竟然已经这么多年了。  
被猎人引进候客室静静地等，门开启的瞬间，玖兰枢免去寒暄转向门口，开口直截了当。  
“留给协会的枪好用么？这些年没听说有人因反噬而死，我很惊讶。”  
赤色的瞳孔映着第CCLXXVI任协会长鹰宫義人(Takamiya Yoshito)骤然震了一下转而极力稳住的身型，眼底几乎蒸蒸燃起称得上欣愉的殷火，光点跳跃着。  
那把接替血蔷薇的枪是从芯核到枪体都专门制造给锥生零的。  
其他血猎可以用，但必须拿命去用。削减寿命，反噬血肉之躯，连灵魂和精神都会受到破坏。他们不是他，血管里没有玖兰始祖的剧毒，更得不到枪核中力量源的祝祷。  
纯血始祖的血和心，没有廉价到任寻常人驾驭，包括鹰宫家的后人，也不行。  
“没到需要用的时候，是保管在协会的。这些年用到的次数不多。”鹰宫義人回答，声音里成功抑制住常人听不出的颤抖，只是他面对的是纯血。  
“是么…”  
像是镇魂的石碑被无形力量移开，玖兰枢轻笑，感到前所未有的轻松。  
教育痕迹太明显了，这孩子举手投足间有锥生零的影子。像是崇拜或者有意效仿，年轻的鹰宫后裔活成了银发猎人的映射。  
“注入的力量还在正常运作么，拿给我看看？”  
“枪的力量没有问题。在禁区保管，不方便带您去。”  
玖兰枢知道，他站在了一个将棋盘局势逆转的节点上。  
“鹰宫君，代我向锥生协会长问好……”  
猛然僵住的鹰宫義人应证了他的猜测，而其言行本身就是锥生零仍然活着的有力证明。  
经年的笑弧在面庞上展现，冷面瞬间有了近乎宠溺的暧昧意味。  
“就说…‘零君，这百年幸苦了’。”  
望着笑靥洋溢生机的君主和一脸惨白下颌僵到抽筋的CCLXXVI任协会长，蓝堂英被巨大的信息量所震撼，一时间像是丧失了感官。  
…锥生零还活着？  
他看到君主凑到猎人旁边拍了下肩，“别忘了帮我转达，我很想他。”  
TBC  
ps：  
这篇有个别和我私聊过的小伙伴可能知道，是我一直计划写的黑白灰三部曲之一。白是荏苒，重在理解、扶持；黑是关联，重在信任、依赖；这部倘恍是灰，重在自我，执念，和爱的模糊界限。  
题目想表达的意思：  
1.恍然，忽然醒悟。 2.不真切， 难以捉摸﹑辨认3.徘徊 4.迷离恍惚  
希望喜欢，期待红心蓝手和评论交流。  
这篇更新会比荏苒和关联慢一些，下一章零会出场。比❤️。  
再次感谢小可爱们对劫药这次事件所给予的支持！  
鞠躬🙇♀️


	2. 倘恍Blurry（ABO）# Ch2.绊局-（上篇：8-13）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 续熔炉前大战，局部ABO限于血族。  
> 具体设定和世界观会在文中逐步揭示。  
> 含a-a，a-o，一如既往，不破坏原著明显的cp，为什么存在a-a，a-o先不解释。  
> 文案大约放在第2更后，这样不影响食用。

## 08.  
诸如‘不需要过问锥生零的所在地么？’之类的问题被囵吞回去，蓝堂英在君主被悦焰装点得荧耀的眼中捕捉到突破晦涩纱帷的狂魄。

同样的神色他也在白鹭更眼里见过，对权力；在堕落的L-E眼里见过，对血液；在发作的瘾君子眼中见过，对毒药；在饿殍濒死前的眼中见过，对食物；在玖兰李土的眼中见过，对与玖兰树里相像的玖兰优姬……  
那形同为超越生命意义的希冀光霁所昭亮，为灵魂至深埋藏的晦暗渊火所焚烤而生的疯狂执念。

酒红色的眼被唇边洋溢的弧度所渲染一般湮洇了不加掩饰的笑意，说着“寻捉顶级猎食者要顺着他的猎物足迹，耐心去待去堵，而不是打草惊蛇引起警惕”。  
玖兰枢浅笑，“可不能再让他跑了…”字句间有足以沦溺苍生的蛊，连上等alpha骄侵的信息素也经意不经意地涌泄而出。浓郁强劲的气息代替唇舌汇成言语，充斥着仿若不相干旁人也能轻易探捕到的钟溺。

那也许可以让任何一只omega无意识沦陷，蓝堂英如是想。  
‘君主似乎活过来了。’  
过往的一个世纪，玖兰枢购置了几处远离尘嚣的宅邸，像是隔离世俗事务沉思冥想用的，又或许…  
他在那里假想另一个世界的生活。

除了紧急事务，纯血之君不允许任何人前往叨扰，这限令包括对纯血公主。  
他不雇佣人，也不聘园丁，完全沉浸在自我思绪中。  
散建在山林或乡下的庄园有两个共同点，满园的白色蔷薇，隔着雕花铁艺栅栏就能清晰闻到扑鼻的冷香；桌上都有一本停滞不曾翻动的日历，墙边有不上发条的座钟，指针一动不动……  
再者，便是每每玖兰枢亲临就会安放桌案正中的墨色漆盒和收放“协约书”的匣子。那两件仿若梵蒂冈圣物的物件不论去哪都被君主习惯性带在身上…别人根本近不得碰不得。

‘枢活着却没活着，他在这里又不在这里’，那是一条拓麻曾经的感叹，在短暂活了不足十载后，纯血君主的生命和他的时间一样似乎静止了，又恢复了决战前不久的空洞。

那些私宅就像是君主睹物思人的祈所…  
这当然只是基于外物和言行的推断。  
没人知道玖兰枢怎样看待锥生零，将曾经风华绝代的最强血猎定义在什么位置上…  
只有一点是肯定的，在玖兰枢的潜意识执意铸构的世界中，他与他陶熔鼓铸，彼此间，有着只有他们自己才能理解的东西，闲杂人等但凡涉足就是万丈深渊。

## 09.  
但凡行动就会留有痕迹，只要去细致入微地找寻……  
浪费了百年，不曾搜索，是因为锥生零诈死的戏码编排得太精细缜密，己方友方也一视同仁，偌大的血猎协会海内外支部都同本部一并接受了CCLXXII任协会长殉职的通知……

好在任何不是天启和真相的东西，注定会留下人为痕迹，指纹般印在篇页间…哪怕最初不明显，也终将随着光阴荏苒而浮现入眼。

只要共存一世，就不怕找不到他。耐心、毅力，最关键的：他了解他。  
灵魂交汇所滋生的信心绝非盲信。源于信任、诞于熟稔，被名为理解的丝线串联，即使被时间的长河拓展，也不曾淡祛分毫。

深信锥生零的人格和责任感，寻着元老院和协会最为险峻的任务线索，逐一走访暗伏。鲜少亲自出任务的玖兰枢站在一间酒馆里，眼瞳漠然扫过满地血腥。  
血族尸体，正在风化成沙…  
这里地理位置隐蔽，人类警署尚未派人缉查。

他没来……  
这已是最后一个线索。

思潮汹涌，景物的颜色在一点点褪却，玖兰枢沉眼，开始无可抑制地感到失望。冷意逐渐在心脏上收紧，让人气滞郁结，仿若阻断的血液循环让身体感到寒麻。  
尊贵的身影弯下去，抬手在尸沙里翻弄，散在身侧的衣摆沾了血污泥泞，也全然不在乎。  
需要的只是一个线索，一个可以继续的线索…

吧台后血染的外套摊在地上，像是被翻了无数遍一样皱皱巴巴。提起来细致在边角上缕过。在棉线缝制的边角车缝线内摸到一处有些硬且不自然的条形，玖兰枢将其挑破，摸出一个扁型金属桶。抽出内容展开，一张折了10叠的纸上写着：A-CPD-6-4P-P。

提起的心来不及雀跃便又坠了下去，这样意味不明的情报是无法追查的。  
叮铃铃，墙上的壁挂式电话听筒颤着嗡响，双铜铃不断躁动着。  
怀揣着对救命稻草似的期待，玖兰枢拿起听筒…

“胆子不小啊，敢出卖我。你的同伙已经死绝了，建议你撒花地跑，让我逮到，你也死定了。”

泠冷的嗓音如冻溪潺潺，威凛淡漠，钻进耳道里，在耳蜗盘踞，鼓膜上循环着，让心脏也共振似的跳得愈来愈快…血液泵出来，如同灵魂的载体在无间歇地飞速奔跑，喉口都似有血腥……  
也许生命齿轮转动起来，就是这样的。  
过热的脑瞬间感到凉适…熟悉的声音…在各种场合幻听过太多次，不同的语气，一直是冷调的……

“锥生君？不会是你吧？”  
嘴唇有些抖，声音在空气中波形震动，来自肺部的气流捎带了心脏的灼热，推开声门，让闭合摩擦的声带振动伴随超乎寻常的干涩热度，总是温润的嗓音沙哑了，仓促的气息映射由内至外的急切。  
话筒里有一瞬间呼气回流的杂音，接着便是像要挂断前的动作，听筒定是划破了空气才会有那样簌簌的声响。

“别挂断比较好，不然情报你就拿不到了…是一张有拉丁和数字代码的纸片。”玖兰枢捏住话筒上的电线，就像那真的能连向另一端，限制对方行动那样，线绳在指腹间碾动。  
“……”

长久的沉默在电缆间传递，吝啬惜言般，除了呼吸声只有沉寂。除了最初的一瞬诧异急吸，连气息都是平静的……  
他成长了太多。

“鹰宫君有代我把问候传达到么？很久不见了，零……会会吧，我就在原地等你。”  
一如过往的4万4千4百多个昼夜，遵循着协约上的锱铢，不偏离分毫，停留在血液融入纸张的原点，等着守着，不曾离开一步……

如愿熬薄了生死界。

## 10.  
银发猎人应该本就在不远处，赶到时，唇间仍留有Ze-ro两个音节的余韵…  
两个本以为再不会有机会唤出口的音节，让像是打了结的舌感到舒展，他又重复了一次。  
“Zero”一如熔炉前那样。

玖兰枢抬眼望着门口，两扇木门开启，玻璃在框内振动，冷风灌进室内，吹起一地尸沙。  
深色外袍将逆光的人影整个包裹起来，投了阴影，无法一睹记忆中的风采。  
只一瞬，视野里满了嫣红将一切嵌了赤釉，鼻息间缠绕着血香，比协约书中藏蕴的气息要浓郁得多……即使与大量猎物的污血混杂也能轻易辨别，泠冽幽馨，掺着信息素拂掠而过所裹挟的清劲强毅…

渴，这是百年来无比熟识的生理感知。

小猎人不意外分化成了alpha，一个与一直以来的设想一样威强，信息素强肆极具压迫感的优质alpha。  
同为男型alpha性别，却依然会对血族间最禁忌最私密的血感到觊觎…感到焦渴……  
矛盾纠葛的喜悦与失落像是一并展现的双相障碍两极，一时间活了万年的始祖也不由得一怔。

薄唇上血迹斑斑，微裂的嘴角因寒冷的空气接触微微打颤。淡紫色冷眸掩饰不住深处的疲倦，苍白的脸色并未暗淡出众的英俊，反倒增添了几分病态美感，窄窄的身形看起来摇摇欲坠，却又倔强屹立。  
锥生零穿着连帽的毛呢外套，劲风扯下兜帽让其下月华皎洁的银发肆意飞扬，与灵魂中最深刻的印象重合了。  
原本墨灰色的长衣布满了星星点点的血迹。干与未干的血腥将外衫浸成浓重的墨色，不知是谁的血。仍然湿润的液体滴滴答答地拖拉在泥泞的地板上，在皮靴周围猩红一滩。  
衬衫纽扣掉了好几个，领口不雅地大敞开，血液从颈下顺延下来，滴答在胸口，白皙上刺目的红……和颈部的十字刺玫一样妖冶。

性感，多么不合时宜的想法。

“玖兰前辈，久殊问候。”血色浅淡的薄唇微微分开，流露出这么寡淡薄疏如烟的一句话，凉凉的，与大雅之堂的官腔寒暄毫无分别。  
抬起白净的手，掌心向上，“纸条呢？”，从眼至面，再到肢体动作，没有紧张也没有慞惶。

知道，认识，知晓……相遇到相识的既定过程。  
都是know，却分了层级。

曾经多么炽烈不寻常的相知相解被化作了不过几面之缘的故人嘘寒问暖的过场。那冰冷疏离的语气神貌刺痛了玖兰枢，本想张开手臂抱拥对方的指令停留在经络里生硬卡住，插在兜中的手指一点点将纸条撕成两段。  
不曾想再会之时能多么轰轰烈烈，不指望寡情的猎人能对违约逃离的举动辩解致歉…  
这般薄幸，也实在与设想逆向偏差了太多。

“另一半也在你手里。”锥生零面容平静，一动不动盯着暗色的赤瞳，没有一丝疑问掺杂于句中。

“这么久了。连一顿饭的时间都不肯给，未免做得太过火。”  
的确在，玖兰枢点头坦诚，却不退让。若猎人执意要逃，即使是他，也没有把握再去伸手抓捕变得更细的沙。所以即使将指缝缝合，也不能放任流失。

“改天。今天赶时间。”垂眼扫了眼腕表，再次晃了晃抬平的手。“给我。你说时间地点，我会按时赴约。”

玖兰枢眯眼，微扬下颌，“你的伤。”  
信任是有限量的，他用生死设局背离他们间的牵绊，他不信他……  
不敢信。  
再跑了，就真的弄丢了…他需要证明。

紫瞳微微放大，他用了遮掩的专用纱布，上面有与血液对冲掩饰的药剂，与这一身少则溅洒了十几个猎物血液的刺鼻气息融在一起，即使是纯血也不应有能力辨别…那些药剂药膏正是为了便于负伤血猎逃离现场才开发出来的，断不会被轻易识破。

“不碍事，一会儿就好。”微微蹙眉，为眼底充盈赤艳的目光感到轻度不适……  
戒备着，不给对方控制自己的间隙，但防卫自始至终并未被试探。那双充血的瞳更像饥饿的野兽，像堕落的L-E，而他…是食物。

纯血种不会渴血，自制力强如玖兰枢就更加不会。上位者优越的自控力使他们挑剔，在对血液的渴求上强套了冠冕堂皇的理由：力量或是感情。  
这样的认知让两条纤细的银色锋眉蹙得更紧。

时间嘀嗒，锥生零终是拗不过。那双驻在周身的眼像是无形的锁链一样牢牢拴着他，“我坚持”玖兰枢说，不肯有一丝松懈。

“我真的赶时间。”  
手指解开外套，挑开衬衫上所剩不多的纽扣，微敞露出左侧下腹。他俐落揭开方形纱布，撕扯让伤口抻动，清冽的血香立刻涌冒出来，疼痛让一声不吭的猎人绷紧腹肌，只有气息轻颤。  
“只有这一处，不小心划到。其他都不是我的血。”

轻声说着，惊讶地望着血帘遮蔽的瞳，延长的獠牙…看着纯血种一点点屈膝跪下去，双手扶搂着他的腰侧，俯首在下腹伤口上一点点舔着，晕起浅光……  
褐色发丝蹭在腹部，有些痒，被血液润滑的舌所经之处都让神经不自觉战栗。  
这样尴尬的姿势映在不远处的玻璃里，模糊的影子让锥生零看得有些羞臊，不自觉感到面上有些烫。

绕在舌尖的血沁润着味蕾，干涸枯朽了一个多世纪的嗓子被滋润，美好的口感携同赴约承诺的印证…  
想要更多……  
想更深地咬下去探究消失一个世纪有余的缘由，想知道锥生零究竟得多么薄情寡义，多不负责才能丢下被协议拴在这边世界的自己佯死……发丝牵动头皮疼痛，被扯着推开。

玖兰枢沉眸为对方将衣衫归位，拿出兜里的纸片塞进微凉的手里。  
“记得赴约。”他摆摆手，大步从酒馆走了出去。  
也许…不加压抑便会将其抽干…  
这样痴狂的极端念想在脑中敲响警钟，在魂魄中纵荡。

“时间地点…”锥生零朝门口喃喃偏头，始祖已经没了影，毛骨悚然的绒毛触感蹭在颊侧…有点湿还有点热…带着仿若呼吸扑面的酥痒……红色的双眼胶着自己，伴随着纯血气息。  
惊异后退一步，从内兜里拔了枪。  
蕴藏极其强鸷力量的武器多久都不曾使用过，却一直带在身上……只是时不时拿出来擦拭摩挲，一道划痕都没有。

蝙蝠？

小爪子抱着张纸条，上面写着时间地点…  
抬手接过，那小东西就蹭到鬓角啄了一下。  
“喂…玖兰…你……”  
啪得一团光雾，蝙蝠消失了。

他当然没可能给他反悔的机会。

## 11.  
入暮，奉命驻守的蓝堂英在花园里闲晃，不时往喷泉池里丢一枚硬币，祈祷下一次这样的差事可一定得换成一条拓麻。

自认不是勇者，应付锥生零从来不是他的长项，何况是诈死复生的锥生零…动不动放火炮的恶龙磨砺百年还指不定吓人成什么样呢……  
更别提…能在协议上与他们的纯血君主对等签协议意味着什么？不对盘的坏脾气面瘫猎人现在相当于他的上司…  
…客观说…  
回想起决战前夕被抓进协会审问的经历，这会儿胃都开始绞痛了。

像是响应众人妄议猜想那样，银发血猎协会长将是这所被白蔷薇花海包围的别馆迎来的第一位访客。  
君主一反常态地招来厨师、女佣，设宴布置，又在约1小时前尽数遣散，亲自在厨房里准备装盘。拿着不同酒瓶斟酌哪瓶与菜肴更搭的玖兰枢是无人见过，更无从想象的……  
兴奋？生动？  
或许是欠妥却无比贴切实际的形容词。

撸起袖口瞄了眼表，看架势，那个没大没小的家伙目测不是计划踩点就是要迟到…  
鞋尖百无聊赖打着节拍，什么好闻的气息吸引蓝堂英顺着来源向大门走，那是种类似薄荷冰沙的味道，有些甜，有些凉，早该被满园花香沁得麻木的嗅觉也能立即捕捉到，那气息闹得心里痒痒的。  
在正门口即将靠近源头时，刚一睁眼，有种今生学习积攒的咒骂脏话不够多的无力感…哪一句都形容不出现在这有苦难言的悲催情况……

“omega？你也有今天……”

最不可能的存在分化成了omega？真是造化弄人……糟糕的脾气，强劲的实力，高挑的身材，和这张口闭口就毒舌的家伙实在是太不搭了……尤其无法想象锥生零媚眼如丝雌伏于alpha的样子……

尚来不急再吐嘈几句，蓝堂英开始慌乱撤步后退……  
回笼的理智在惊惧一瞬间被锥生零的信息素诱惑的同时，边诅咒alpha和omega间几乎难以抗拒的吸引，边庆幸他良质alpha并不算优异的理性谢天谢地没有在这么关键的时候舍弃他。

想不通君主既然知道猎人稳定后分化成omega为何还要让自己在不提前服用抑制剂抵制信息素干扰的情况下负责接待……  
但有一点是确定一定以及肯定的，不论玖兰枢把锥生零定义成什么，他要是一个不留神真遭蛊惑对银发omega做了什么，必定吃不了兜着走……

“什么意思？”锥生零眉头微蹙，感到不解…下一秒，一阵像是被从内部剪开的剧痛将他几乎拖拽向地面…那痛感之剧简直如同无麻药开膛手术或是特殊弹在内部爆破……利齿锐化咬在下唇上，勉强将呼痛呻吟锁在唇后……

糟糕…怎么在这种时候…

过往百余年，这样的事情时不时会发生…没有规律…间隙不定。最初一次和第二次发作的间隙长达2年。然而，当第二次的痛感和意识混乱变得更剧更烈，将理智都几乎蚕食的时候…年轻的协会长意识到情况的迫切性……

协会的禁书库翻了底朝天，也没有任何相关信息……

或许是血猎出身堕化向L-E再借由吞噬纯血免于堕丧命运的过程暗藏潜在不稳定性。也许，这样不定时发作失控的自己会对世界有危害……  
各种负面又颓暗的自我怀疑几乎将他淹没。

躲藏起来，不让血族知道他的失常…化作一个影子，静静待在幕后…  
锥生零在鹰宫海斗的协助下建造墓碑将‘自己’埋葬……

面前的金发贵族像万花筒镜像一样分裂成数个…周围一阵天昏地暗，猎人惨白了脸，一步步踉跄倒退跌靠在铁栏上…  
“告诉…他……我不舒服，改日再……”颤抖的手臂抬着枪，指着大致的位置，一阵黑一阵白的影像中有无数个蓝堂英…说真的他不知道该瞄准哪一个…耳边也在嗡嗡个不停…  
这次发作实在太疼了……比以往的每一次都要难以忍受…单手抓着身后的柱栏，力度之大铁锈刺进五指也顾不得……

“喂…锥生……你…”蓝堂英捂着口鼻，怔怔不敢向前，身体快要控制不住起了反应。  
不愧是吞噬了大量纯血的存在…锥生零似乎是个相当优质的omega。说本能，或是说渴望…次一些的alpha几乎缴械，根本无法与这种侵蚀意识的强劲又魅诱的信息素抗衡。

鼻息间的气息越来越浓，大脑像遭到了电击，理智断断续续像点不着的受潮火柴…该不会…是撞上omega的FQ期了吧？猎人是怎么想的竟然在易感期赴约一个最优质alpha的邀请……  
偏见暂且揉成纸球掷向一边，若说锥生零是故意在这个档口出现来诱惑君主，他死也不信…那个不讨喜的家伙有一点不论是谁都必须得服，那就是他的傲骨。  
仿若性转的人格崩坏举动他绝对做不出……

何况…这张冷汗岑湿，完全被抽光了血色的脸和omega热潮的症状完全相反……看起来更像是重伤濒死的病患…

要命…究竟怎么了……

## 12.  
点燃烛台和末药冬加豆熏香的玖兰枢指尖一颤，熄了手中的火引。再熟悉不过的血香盘踞在鼻腔内，却缠入了绝对不可能的气息…

像过往小猎人无数次做过那样，礼仪什么的都抛之脑后，优雅的君主从窗户径直跳了下去，瞬移将一件外套搭在锥生零头上，裹了几下揽进怀里，手掌隔着层叠的布料紧紧按着颈部腺体。

“英，别放外人进来。”

像是祈祷灵验一样，蓝堂英点点头向极优alpha投去感激神色…又向后退了几步，移至门边，手掌依旧挡在口鼻处，湛蓝的眼掺了点玫红……

玖兰枢赤红的瞳中自底部蕴翻欲色，也难掩极度困惑的神情，不过一周，是什么将一个优质alpha转变成了omega？这样的情况在万年经历中也不曾遇到……  
越优质的alpha对omega信息素的抵抗力越好，自制力越强，面对如此无孔不入的强烈omega荷尔蒙，不过只是中良水平alpha的蓝堂英能忍到这种程度，也算是尽力了。

“玖兰前辈，我今天身体不适…改天再登门…”

怀中衣物里传来支吾声，有些有气无力，却很坚定。瓷白的脸庞在痛感趋于麻痹后，一点点浮现出病态妖艳的坨红，将水光潋滟的双眼衬得更加绮丽魅惑。  
一开一合的粉唇说着喑哑的字句，在一个自制力但凡稍微弱一点的alpha听来怕就只是模糊一片，仅仅是如同美艳海妖般的色诱和召唤罢了。

易感期的omega在外面晃等同移动靶，即使alpha数量稀少，人类和beta吸血鬼无法感知信息素，就单说热潮涌上后那迷离情色的表情姿态就足以让人兽性大发。

“我不好让你现状这个状况离开呢，比较危险。”夹带着青年瞬移一跃而上，就近道回到屋内，将其靠在沙发边，然后缓缓拉开距离……  
脑中有些刺啦啦的躁痒…即使是顶端的纯血极优质alpha也渐渐开始遭到侵蚀。

玖兰枢扣着桌边，用力捏着，“抑制剂，是吃完了么？”  
他的第一反应是，上次见到的锥生零有可能用了什么自己不知道的术式或是药物掩饰身为omega的事实。尽管…不要说omega，就算beta或是劣质alpha，要伪装成那样极具压迫感的优质alpha都是不可能的。

“……抑制剂？类似血液淀剂？可以缓解我的状况？”锥生零没有坐下，而是抓着沙发，就着被放下的姿势半倚着，呼吸十分薄遽，声音也断断续续。

“你没吃过？”

始祖微微瞋目，震惊于那张称得上急切的俏脸，像是发现有什么‘万能药’一样迷茫又激动的表情，有些被热潮折腾得暗火翻腾的眼也有了愉悦的影子。

“你知道我出了什么状况？”小猎人哆嗦着肩膀颤音这样问他…又窘迫又羞涩的天真神情和着对真相的渴望，简直像是第一次遗精，一觉醒来误以为自己坏掉的少年或是第一次经历月事，自以为身患不治之症命数将尽的少女……

“嗯，omega的FQ期。”保持微笑，玖兰枢让自己听起来尽可能客观。嘴角却有些僵，为这仿若对不经世事的未成年人进行生理课性教育的对话感到颇为无可奈何……

“你在说什么……什么FQ？omega是什么？”呼吸进肺腔的温度越来越热，这股热流在一点点蔓延，像是随着气流伴着血流逐渐扩散到四肢百骸……锥生零拼凑有些凌乱的意识思考着关键词，从蓝堂英嘴里也曾说出同样的字眼…协会典籍中却不曾出现……

“你连omega是什么都不知道？”

血猎是因吞噬始祖时期的同伴而产生的种族，他们的意识承载了‘她’的遗志，他们对血族的知识承袭了始祖们赋予他们的部分……也许，血猎协会确实不曾有关于吸血鬼第二性别分化的相关信息。  
作为人类与血族间最后防线的血猎是兵器，那是始祖们冠以他们的价值。

“希腊字母的o么？数学上是几何重数，天文学上是宇宙密度…”愈发娇俏的俊脸被红晕点缀得可人，再冷的眼刀也平了锐度。他看起来甚是勾人，茫然无措的表情就像在问‘和我的状况有什么联系…？’

诙谐地摇摇头，“不是指这个，虽然你说的没错。这里指的，是类似狼群社交等级的α,β,Ω。”挑眉轻笑，玖兰枢不动声色地靠向墙边，打开窗，试图以冷夜的寒流平复愈发燥热的躯体。

“前辈现在是想变相挖苦我么？”

屋内的烛火燃着热度，末药燃烧的熏香气息和玻璃罩下酒精炉上香喷喷的菜肴一并在室内飘香，但这些都盖不过一个优质omega荷尔蒙的香甜，那种锥生零特有的冷甘和蔷薇般艳洌的味道让再优质的alpha也收不住自己的信息素，阻止不了逐渐渗进大脑皮层的无形牵引……

“并没有”玖兰枢叹气。

琉璃酒壶里醒了精挑细选的酒，满桌在人类看来也足够可口的餐肴，甄选的背景音乐唱碟在留声机上只待放下针脚…  
相别百年的再会本不该僵成如此……

“事实上我很好奇，因为我们上一次见面不过是一周前的事，那时，你还是一个强得挺令人警惕的alpha。这周你发生了什么？”  
你发生了什么……  
是谁？  
是什么？  
对未知的苦涩让玖兰枢无端暗生了有什么在搅局，企图破坏他与银发猎人间无从界定的羁绊…这样阴暗的想法……  
…让他含愠，没有突破口。

“什么都没有发生。自从不再渴血后…我时不时就会这样…这么说…不单是吸食杂乱纯血的后遗症？”

百年，仍未分化稳定？  
“难说毫无关系。”

## 13.  
α,β,Ω的分化本质上取决于两点：

先天因素决定于纯血毒素的含量，身体中所占比例较少的多分化为beta，血统较纯粹的则有可能成为alpha或者omega，并且纯血含量越高资质越优异。  
血统较高级的贵族阶层不时出现中等至优等的alpha，纯血种则一定是优质或极优质alpha、omega。

后天因素取决于执念，在先天因素许可下，对得到某个个体或者畏附某个个体的执着主导分化，前者趋于alpha，后者趋于omega。

锥生零是历史上的孤品，绝对史无前例的个例。一个体内混有玖兰始祖，玖兰公主，狂咲姫，以及白鹭家千金四名纯血血液的最强猎人。  
混杂的纯血与血猎承袭纯血始祖毒素的力量对冲，五种混杂的毒使锥生零完成血族变易进程后，成为了不稳定因素，根据不同时段主导力量平衡的纯血毒素干扰荷尔蒙制衡，在alpha和omega中摇摆，却稳定不成beta。  
生殖腔完全打开还是永久闭合，拖沓了冗长的分化期始终都没画上句点。

该有多疼…多难熬根本无从想象。  
本想责怪其不辞而别‘撒手人寰’诈唬的君主将话语抿在唇后，开不了口。

后天融入血液的纯血毒素和L-B祖先与血族交合所诞下后代遗传的毒素不同，纯血之力之所以被称为毒，正因为不论在谁的身体里，掌控力量的都是纯血。  
那力量是他的又不全是他的，即使是锥生零也无法凭意念控制血管里植入的执念，除非，他有更为压倒性的坚定意志。

可惜，对感情懵懂，似乎无欲无求的小猎人怕是难有那样的意念…对任何人都……  
这样的认知让玖兰枢暗生一种极其对立的情感，幸悦与惋惜五五开。

“不是说有抑制剂么？”  
锥生零抬抬手指，做了个索要的手势……他的声音依然是桀骜的，但愈发快速的胸口起伏和不时溢出唇瓣的急喘出卖了他。  
拥有高浓度纯血毒素的最强猎人当然是稀少的优质omega，只是再强的意志力在特殊时期也有力不从心。

“你一般持续多久？多久一次？这之前是怎么度过FQ…你自己怎么称呼这种状态？”解开领口的纽扣，玖兰枢偏开头，不去看近在咫尺的艳景…也开始对现状感到脱力……

小心地不让过量的信息素溢出来，以防让两人万劫不复……  
这样的想法渐渐变得违心，一如在发现锥生零以omega状态出现的刹那，奶白柔嫩的颈项映进眼里，那一刻的冲动绝不止于渴血。  
他咬过他，尖牙埋进他的侧颈…只是那时他尚未分化…没能留下任何标记的残影。  
多可惜……

“不稳定期，燥热期，间歇说不准，大约持续1-2天…我以为是和渴血类似的反应。经过一段时间的摸索，我发现这期间泡在冰水里可以有所缓解…你…叫这个omega的…FQ期？这么说…和渴血无关？”那两个字让锥生零不免面赤…

冰水…  
玖兰枢暗觉嘴角抽搐……银发猎人对他自己的狠总是能突破他惊讶的上线。尽管，逻辑上，他能想象冰水为什么能起到作用。  
“这种时候和我面对面交谈，思维还能这么清晰…你真是个挺可怕的存在。”  
尽管有意收敛，易感期和alpha共处一室还能自持的omega，一只手就能数得过来。

“抑制剂，你到底给不给？”猎人走进几步，撑在桌上，冷汗逐渐汇成一聚经额角滑下，让下巴尖显得晶莹。

“如果你能靠意志扛过去，最好别吃这种东西，对身体不好。”

张开手指向前伸了伸，锥生零瞪着抱臂倚在桌案对侧的始祖，说着“给我”，气息燥热湿润…  
若非紫晶柔绻中暗隐的锋刃，定会让人想偏。

玖兰枢耸肩摇头，指尖再次向手心里用了用力，“我说了对身体不好。”

“副作用是什么？”

见对方不答，猎人撑上桌台，向前倾身并不算粗鲁地捏上别在马甲内的领带，将其拽近自己，“说”…

“哺育后代的能力。”  
像是幻听或幻视那样摇头，雪青色的眼瞳惊悚放大，映在眼里的蜜色手指并不指在下体，而是在腹部……像是要证明他确实没有听错看错，玖兰始祖郑重点了下头，隔着正装西服附上去，恰好是下腹的位置……

抬手一把打开，眼角抽跳的锥生零已无心去纠结一个男人为何被指着肚子说什么哺育后代…他感到一股躁动的火苗随着触及身体的手掌燎原，烧灼炙烤的感觉就像真的有什么在响应那意味不明的碰触……

“把药拿出来。就算是有意寒碜我…你觉得我脑子坏了会想给哪个男的生孩子？”

那太可怕了……  
大脑中十分清晰地被白噪音和斑白马赛克清屏了至少5秒…那一刻未知的力量操控着这具身体，就像是要抓着那只贴在腹部的手整个贴靠上去寻求更直接更广泛的抚触。  
仿佛赴约这身正装西服太过冗赘繁厚，使得触碰不够深入…不够贴近……  
不够…  
多可怕的想法…  
绝对不应该属于自身的想法。  
就像脑子真的坏了。

挣搡间尾指碰到桌台上的物件，锥生零愣了一下，像被灼伤了一般……  
漆盒…旁边的锦盒似乎是…协约书……

玖兰枢愈发充斥欲火的眼更加暗了，他皱眉，坚决拒绝，进而望着领带上的白皙的手指。不知是否十指连心当真有考究，他觉得哪里渗出的信息素愈发迷醉，让他渐渐醺了……  
“完全不觉得。但是我认为，就算不喜欢，那也是你身体的一部分。‘不想’和‘不能’终归是不同的。”

稍稍顿了顿，暗诧从不被omega轻易迷惑的自己为什么对锥生零这么没抵抗力…眼瞳瞟过桌上的物件和墙边的筵席后，释怀地浅扬嘴角……  
其实一直都是如此…只是现在又多了一重生理本能……

“命运给了你惊绝的实力，你不想，无人能迫你。”  
这话说给对方，更说给自己。

“…那你呢？”  
锥生零不知自己为何会这么问……出于自身还是这个不知何时起不定时造访的omega，一时间，气息凝固了。

TBC


	3. 倘恍Blurry（ABO）# Ch2.绊局-（下篇：14-25，本章完）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：强强a/a常态，间歇不稳定异化a/o灵魂之番，硬核o出没。长篇，结局暂定双a。

# Ch2.绊局-（下）  
## 14.  
不惜佯死忍耐了十余载，突如其来的真相被轻描淡写的陈述语气流水似的娓娓道来，传进耳朵里……  
从最初鼓膜上蜂翼扇动似的嗡嗡鸣响到能听清寂静中自己平复的心跳不过短短十几秒…  
除了疲惫和无力感什么都没有。

应该感慨为了这么点破事抹杀自身存在的过往岁月愚不可及么？  
…或许，如果不是血猎协会长的话。

事实上，即使再倒退从头来过，也什么都无法改变。  
‘锥生零’这个名字书写在《吸血鬼元老院与吸血鬼猎人协会和平合作协议》的每一页，和渗进篇章的血液一样沉重，那从猩红逐渐在光阴中风干成朱褐的两股血流纠缠在一起圈绕在名字上就像把协约双方拴绑在一起的锁链。

那无形的东西触碰不到却能铬在身上绊住手脚，像是密度最大的锇金属制成的一般缠在身上，千斤重量将两个原本对立的个体生生拴在两端互相牵制。

最坚硬，也最易碎的质地，讽刺得矛盾。  
但悲哀得就是这么回事。

嘴上不只一次说着威胁的话语，眼里架着刀，不代表真的自负能与玖兰枢硬碰硬…  
何况两败俱伤没有意义，反倒给叛乱群体制造便利。

一个秤砣，一个船锚，坠在原地，维系两族间达成的平衡，这或许更接近对自身的定义。以玉石俱焚的决绝所维持的制衡和那条联系彼此的链条一样脆……

其唯一保证是实力。  
这和血猎企图与血族有所牵制就离不开血猎武器并无不同。

当产生像渴血时一般的间歇性失控，意识迷茫充满撕裂一切的攻击性潜层冲动，下意识产生自身都难以理解的浓重欲望，急切渴求着不知名的东西，连被吸收进体内的血蔷薇都暴动着翻腾，无差别地袭向敌友亲故，狂躁征服自我意识将建筑物一瞬间破坏……  
那样的经历，只一次就足够自我怀疑并否定了。

作为无前例的个案，能问谁呢？  
更加经验丰富的黑主灰彦；  
囊括了自血猎初生以来积累了各种古卷的禁书库……

再者……  
玖兰枢。

吞噬了手足才间接得到绯樱闲的血，和文献中以古希伯来文字记录的纯血转化人类并直接赐予血液创造‘后代’，结果上有什么不同？  
答案…无。  
转化成吸血鬼的血猎会怎样？  
答案…无。  
胡乱吸收纯血力量，汲取血液，被杂乱毒素侵蚀霸占的前人类吸血鬼会怎样？  
答案…无。  
因始祖血肉而诞生的血猎再去吸收纯血始祖的毒素会怎样？  
答案…无。  
被强制吞噬以纯血始祖的力量源集聚意念制造的初代血猎武器会怎样？  
答案…无……  
…  
……还有更加不稳定、不确定的存在么？

难以适应的头几遭，一次又一次红着眼从因自己而生的满地废墟里虚弱地爬起来，回忆着断断续续仿若断片的行径……  
唯一的区别，他阻止不了自己的行为，关在一边的意识像一个旁观者。

抱着各种古文字字典，不眠不休了多久也找不到关于吸血鬼生理的有效情报……  
竟是如此简单的信息…性别分化……

哈…多好笑……  
可惜嘴角没有力气。

回头看，这么简单又无伤大雅的事情，即使过问玖兰枢也并无不可……  
但就像世间没有如果，对缘由没有一丝猜测范围的情况下，有什么是比‘再次堕向L-E’更合理的猜测？

“如果我彻底失去理智，就瞄准心脏和脑扣下扳机。”同样的话对师兄说过，对鹰宫海斗的儿子、孙子以至曾孙鹰宫義人都说过。  
第一次用布置S级任务的口吻严肃说出这种话的锥生零折合人类年龄不过25岁…

当时的鹰宫海斗露出了和手刃亲兄时一样难以名状的表情摇头唤着“零”…终是硬着头皮按血猎协会的惯例与身为上司的小师弟缔结了对血猎来说最为正式的牢不可破咒，毅然把自己的血脉全部牵扯进誓词…也许只是期望不需自己亲自动手的那一点侥幸。  
世袭的鹰宫协会长们继任誓言的一部分，就是在未来的某个点将CCLXXII任协会长锥生零作为堕落的怪物处决。

当时是什么心情，早已忘却在记忆里，麻木了。

一个濒临崩坏的存在能做什么？  
至少制衡是空谈。

血猎的意义是制约，血猎协会长的使命是稳固制约。

询问玖兰枢…然后呢？  
自己被处决无所谓，那些冰冷的话语并不陌生。不只一次听始祖用狠戾不加掩饰的嗓音说着“先解决掉其中一个不稳定因素”……  
早就习惯了。

这……  
不要紧…  
…之后呢…？

血猎协会是否会沦为武器？玖兰始祖是否会将他的疯狂继续？协约是否会变得不平等？  
有太多问题根本没有答案……

比起再次被套上缰绳，摆上棋盘，被把玩在股掌间利用…死亡似乎不那么可怕……  
若始祖留他一命，没有制衡作用的血猎协会长只会成为棋子，拖累着所有部下一起。

说穿了，锥生零不相信玖兰枢，即使有那叠从首页到尾页贯穿了彼此鲜血，以127条誓约仿若亲密又神圣的血咒一样牵绊的文件……

## 15.  
思考动静太大，以至于声带擅自发出了振动…或许是最直观的感受。  
那个问题和过往没有不同，说着无人能迫他的玖兰枢才是于他最大的威胁，绕着最大的问号……  
兜转回‘信任’就成了死结。

那个一开始就不该发出声音的问题不可能以言语作答…也不想听。  
锥生零立刻偏开头，拧眉忽略房颤那一拍所带来的冷意。

“为什么你会有抑制剂？你也会这样？”

那微冷的感觉并未在身体中停留多久便被血流中的沸热冲散了…紫瞳也变得更暗，在睫毛颤动的间歇间不时迷朦。

索性玖兰枢顺应了话题的转移，手指横在唇前笑出声就像在说‘你真逗’。

“…不，我和之前在酒馆见面时的你一样是alpha，早已稳定太久了并不会这样。”

眼睛有些暗，始祖时期的经历让他对omega这个群体并没有太好的印象…说来，玖兰这个血脉罪恶的纯血家族就是因年少气盛时的一次失误产生的……

无关情。

“但是不论是过去还是现在，总有不少人想把易感期的omega往我这里扔。  
本能说，alpha和omega天性互相吸引，热潮中omega所散发出的信息素足以让不少意志薄弱的alpha变成神智不清用这里思考的野兽。”  
他耸肩以颇为鄙夷的神色用手指比划了下胯下，挑眉望着看起来被热潮侵蚀得更深的猎人。  
“明白我的意思么？”

混着似乎有些变调的沙哑嗓音，间断又模糊的信息录入灼烧成浆糊的大脑，确认收到的信息让锥生零觉得他该谑讽两句作为正常回应…或是瞧瞧纯血种脸上这会儿是个什么神态，是如他口中的‘野兽’还是一如既往泰然自若……  
可惜此时无暇顾及。

视野在晃。  
吸气呼气都是焚烧的氧。  
手指用力捏着漆了釉的木桌，甲尖没了血色，半圆形的生命圈外缘却殷血一样赤…他用了太大力量，指尖几乎刺进桌面……  
难堪得无法形容的热流从不可言说的尴尬部位涌出，顺着腿部线条一点点流淌下来洇进袜边，西裤黏上灼液，布料难受得贴在腿上…落汤鸡一样的烦扰触感让他恼得像被暴雨淋湿的猫，面上的表情也越来越难看。

“你…介意我坐下么…”

所谓逃跑时神经高敏于奔跑的动作，因而察觉不到崩裂的伤口。此时的锥生零也全然不在乎玖兰枢会如何看待自己。  
全部的理智要集中于挽留意志自束而非维持站立不去摇晃…怎么都好过以这副仿若失禁的状态失去理智再做出什么让自己唾弃的事。

这次症状比哪次都糟，一旦失控根本无法想象…  
啧…还偏偏是在最不想暴露短板的存在面前。

## 16.  
玖兰枢抽出温莎转椅，推过去，余光里映着锥生零以极不明显的振幅颤抖的身影，矜持成一尊玉雕，应该忍得很艰辛。

和所有易感期的omega一样，再病态的肌肤也会绯得娇妩，再冷感的唇也引人亲吻那样水红润泽微微分开挑逗的缝隙。翕颤的羽睫，肤表晶莹的汗水无不将本就英俊出挑的猎人装点得更加撩人……

然而移不开视线的，反而是那双眼。  
像极了春水中毅然不肯融化的冰晶，被热度炙烤着也依然澄澈…水光下透着灵魂的净度，一双刚毅冷洁得全然不似发情期omega的眼，反倒有些alpha的凛然。

唯锥生零独有。

或因仇恨而愤怒，或因命运而苦痛的眼中都曾映照出他的倒影……  
在这样因忍耐而耀眼的瞳中也映入自己的影子不知会是怎样绝尘的光景？

思绪一滞，瞳仁稍稍偏了下角度，转向坐在椅子上的猎人。  
赤与紫交汇的瞬间映照出银与褐的影子……

一拍，是心脏不自然漏跳的短暂停滞。  
血液回流伴随而来的疼痛侵蚀进灵魂深处一样急切狰狞地抓捏上血泵，嗓子发紧，肺功能一瞬间像是停止了运作，呼吸不再顺畅，从气管到肺腔，不再通过氧气……  
所有生理机能都像定格了一般。

二拍，再次颤动的肺叶疯狂收张滤进无法吸收的浓郁信息素，一切有意识的忍耐，压制都像是失灵的闸，止不住，缓不下…  
…每一次呼吸都因渴望而作痛。  
omega馥郁清甜的信息素薄荷蜜一样绕着alpha信息素浓郁跋扈的琥珀焚香，丝缕糅合在一起将整室充盈……  
像雪松又像岩兰的清妍，像焚木又像广藿的湮韵，揉绻发酵成醇酿张狂无隙地溜进鼻腔，漫上大脑，过电一样擒住被酿泡的意识，迷醉，沉沦……那气息翻搅进嗅觉神经，继而控制中枢……

三拍，醉意迷散了眼瞳中的清明，雾面镀膜弥漫过眼球水润的表面。  
失神到再现的光点过度成彼此轮廓的形状，猘狂如饥饿野兽的欲火燃烧彰显着饕餮般的食欲。  
最原始的占有欲简化成交配掠夺的指令，一瞬间就将所有毫无准备的残余理智击得破碎，把原本仅因单方不稳定分化而产生的类似发情期症状成指数恶化了数倍，热潮重叠，不自已双双坠堕进命运如沼的蛊。

手臂绕过颈后，曲臂在脑后环着，十指插进发丝，灼热的气息在愈发缩短的间距里传递。  
吻充满了侵略性，两人的唇才贴合上，便有灵舌急急探出头玩味地骚动在薄唇上，不停向闭合的唇缝中钻过去。

褐发alpha源源不断释放不住增强的信息素，肆意填补着氧分子间的缝隙，赤裸的本能操控神经中枢用自身性别最有力的武器去诱惑银发omega为自己陷得更深。

那是亘古不变的掳掠本性。

当思维咔得断弦，物种演化而来的本能冲动将敛持突破，血族不再如华丽的表皮一样人模人样，兽性被放大。

充积瞄准自己的猎物，便要夺到手的执着。

探舌挤压着柔软的唇瓣，似是在不耐烦地想要开启这禁忌又神秘的极乐世界大门。  
相拥的身体缠得急躁，撞翻了椅子，踉跄地推搡至桌边。

半倚半吊在玖兰枢脖子上的猎人中了魔咒那样红了眼，像是被造物主对吸血鬼最深的咒罚击中，真正的野兽那般，一个沉醉进至深热潮的omega摒弃理性，凶暴又专横，打碎了理智，满脑子只热衷一个念头。

此刻已经酥到骨子里去，被信息素侵蚀得站也站不稳，银发omega受本能牵引大肆释放出与空气中alpha信息素匹敌的气息。  
洌艳的omega荷尔蒙像毒藤又像灵蛇，万年的演化使血族天性深知如何将相中的猎物捕获，倘使是锥生零这样毫无经验的稚嫩幼雏此时也无师自通地将产生费洛蒙的腺体控制自如。  
脸上迷离的骄俏笑颜像是对alpha的满意，又像是对自身信息素蕴含力量之强的自满。

身体向后倾倒贴靠在墙上，交叉于颈后腺体的手腕中稍稍收力，面前的褐发alpha也就势压了上来，将两具身子隔着叠摞的西服紧紧的贴在一起，布料被磨搡得皱皱巴巴。

异色的瞳依然是混沌的，唯一的光点咬着彼此的影，只有执狂。

那是无关心性思想的行动，争夺着主动权，碾转在墙壁上。锥生零半仰着头，迎合玖兰枢的吻，颤抖着张开了他的嘴，邀请着纯血种更深一步的进入。

火舌一见缝隙，便毫不犹豫的粗鲁的伸了进去，在那狭隘的空间里翻腾起来。  
浓烈又馨芳的信息素混缠在一起，烈性酒精般顺着舌侵入口腔，进一步麻痹了彼此的神经，巩固对神经中枢司令塔的钳制。于是一切开始快速的升温，和空气中被信息素点燃的氧一样倾占了心肺。

吸血鬼是被欲望操纵的动物，激吻中无意擦破的唇上那一点点不知属于谁的血星子都足以将热度升级，将彼此的吻掺加一味，变得更加魂溺。

首次被本能完全侵袭的omega无法有任何防备，连一贯淡薄性欲的锥生零也禁不住这样的挑逗，下半身有了在清醒时看来无比可耻的反映，眼里却只有将锁定alpha全全吞噬的纯粹疯狂，连唇角都有些嗜血地钩扬着绮丽的角度。  
他两手抬起，紧紧地勾住脖颈，将两人之间的空气都挤了出去。

眼前什么都看不清，只有沉醉颠欣的眸子，紫瞳中或许映着名为玖兰枢的纯血始祖，又或者只是被发情omega本能盯死的一只优质alpha，无从判断这凶狠躁狂的双向攻略有几分缘于隐藏在历史夹缝、时间溪流中只属于两人的真挚情愫。

仅仅是被命运拴在称为灵魂的无形红线两端。世间什么都不剩，只有这个什么也代表不了的吻愈发炙烈。

一旦被抽离理性，陷入情热中的alpha是狂貙般暴躁又痴迷的，执着于攻城略地，又无比护短。  
此刻的玖兰枢愿意付出一切代价，只要留住这短暂的一刻。血吻中的甘霖浸润着干渴百年的喉咙，让那些撕裂的干裂愈合，抚慰了本能行为掩盖下更深层的饥渴。

那甘甜钩绕在味蕾上的清冽冷香险些勾唤回一丝因探究而生的理性。但那眨眼的清醒没给他思考原因的足够时间，所有事情都在一瞬间发生。  
口内的软舌迅敏而富有攻击力，一刻不停的卷住了自己的舌根，然后用力的吸吮起来，血液和信息素缠绕在一起和清甜的津液一并直接侵蚀一切。

脑海中似有什么轰然炸响，好像一颗烟花弹在眼前近距离炸开，散裂强光晃瞎了双眼，声音轰隆，让他什么也看不到，什么也听不到，世界变成白茫茫一片，让唇舌间气息间的滋味更盛，触感更敏锐。  
那销魂刻骨的感觉让玖兰枢疯狂，迸发而出的偏激，一瞬间让这个单纯撕咬的热吻变质层进。

双手攀爬进衣衫，纽扣逐个挑开，自己的，对方的，皮带溜出搭扣，金属扣头随着肢体纠缠胡乱甩在空气中，划破气流咔哒咔哒地发出脆响。

手指在细滑如酪的身体上肆虐搓抚，那些被热度扩散的红云被撩拨的触碰增殖，叠加，与雪肌的撞色愈发魅艳。  
像是怎样都不够近，玖兰枢扯开衣襟贴上去，火热的蜜色胸膛贴着白瓷，几下磨蹭就让银发omega胸前小巧的粉嫩果实圆润挺立起来，与自身浅赭色的那对一起绕着圈摩擦，映进眼里催生了喉间哽咽的吞咽。  
它们像会说话那样散播引诱的讯息，沉溺的alpha也顺应地张开手指，V字顺着胸部分明的斜弧曲线沿富有弹性的硬质肌肉袭上去，将娇嫩的部分夹在指尖。几下推揉几下碾挤足以让其充血艳丽。

这变成了一场仪式，仿佛给他们彼此都打下了不可抗拒的烙印，堕丧成被情欲控制的奴隶。  
被不知名的东西唆使吻不断的加深，那湿热的舌尝够了嘴里的蜜汁，便开始在四周的牙龈上搔刮，引得锥生零不断的轻颤，意志不清的呻吟有意无意从唇缝间倾斜出来，让两个人都愈发失了控。

错开鼻梁，微侧着头，将舌更加拼命向下探去，性交一般一下一下撞击着怀中人的咽喉。alpha搂着omega掠夺，而omega锁拽着alpha擦蹭。  
长裤滑下腰际堆叠向膝间，却没有一丝不好意思横在彼此之间。无形的东西指引方向，他们毫无保留地挤在一起，交叠的茎柱侧缘擦碰着压挤在下腹传递热度，把噬骨的欲焰在眼中弥漫。

omega的身体适合进入，那是万年以来本能。自体润滑而产生的液体浸着浓郁的信息素，荷尔蒙勾引似的诱惑邀请着alpha，对吸血鬼这种强劲又疯魔的物种而言，占有和所求的天性一直是相互的。  
硬邦邦地抵在两腿间情色地厮磨着，滑向臀缝，湿滑的液体温热地沁润着柱端，像一块牵引的液态磁铁将烙铁向中心拖拽。双手托抚着吞瓣，揉捏着。  
魔鬼作祟，诱导出的野兽本能让他们征服彼此的执着变得迫不及待。alpha托抱起omega为自己打开的身体，利器在花心边缘擦蹭不时试探，omega便自主沉下腰。

那一瞬的刺激不知是本能还是本欲，玖兰枢猩红着眼咬上锥生零的侧颈，嗅着腺体处最为浓馨的气息竭力吸食着血液。

有什么未知的东西在成型，抓擒双方，一圈圈绕近了彼此。

猛力的撞击飞溅出液体，彼此嵌合得更深，双方兽性侵袭的脸上都是悦色。  
几下酸痛中混杂快感的摩擦反复戳弄着某个点，锥生零体内一阵翻倒有什么像渴望更多一样坠下几分。  
茎刃顶撞着擦弄那里，一阵酸楚的疼痛痉挛着刺激出了紫瞳中的一丝光亮。

那是omega的生殖腔入口，并未降到允许alpha侵入的位置，不稳定分化的生理使那里仅有半开不合的裂口，没能完全打开。

‘不想拴住什么人，也不想被什么人拴住…’

随着那回笼的意识薄丝，这样从自身知识库中寻不出所以然的莫名认知在混沌中越叫越响。  
极度恐惧的情绪冷却了大脑，遏制了所有信息素的分泌，体液也不再自发产生，未完全扩张的部位传来干涩抽送的钝痛……将眼中的光亮扩散…  
再扩散……

颈尖的齿印预示着新缔结的牵绊，临时标记传递omega伴侣的惊悚心态，赤瞳也逐渐恢复清醒。

“等等！优姬大人，您不能过去！枢大人这会儿不在。”蓝堂英焦急的叫喊从走廊里传来，伴随着越来越近的嗒哒脚步声。

## 17.  
……  
…见鬼……  
真……的见鬼……

当被欲望和本能的蛊酿暂且放过浸泡成酒糟的脑…映在眼中的状况让呼吸气竭加速，足够银发协会长直接赏自己一弹膛枪子儿……

他的双手钩在玖兰枢颈后，手指情色地抓着褐发。  
腰上、臀上有火热的双手，烫得能清楚感知到掌腹和手指的形状。  
双腿擅自以一种在他看来可以判极刑无数次的姿势盘在对方后腰上…整一只吊在树上的树袋熊那般恬不知耻得黏得严丝合缝，呼吸起伏的胸腹都在自己肌理上感受得透彻……

身后的感觉更是死多少次都不够…硬质灼烫的柱体整根没入他的身体深处，被邀约式挛颤的身体严密地含咬着，入口处似乎还有什么不断涨大的趋势…鬼知道是什么非人结构。  
耻辱感比痛感还要清晰…不用想就知道那烙铁似的东西是个什么玩意……

眸子从迷离中被拉回来。周身如同置身冰窖，满满嗜骨寒意，连牙关都战栗地上下磕碰。

锥生零紧咬着牙关，不肯发出一丝窘迫难堪的声音。  
借力纯血种烫热的肩膀，引体向上一样双手支着将自己的身体猛得拔出来，剧烈的疼痛扭曲了姣俊的脸，眉眼快要团蹙在一起，下颌分明的轮廓绷紧了角度，抽搐着发颤，额角也绷起青筋蹦跳着，一下下作痛。

下意识觉得自己被操控了才会这般发狂，脚趾才刚刚落地，顾不得那痉挛般的抽痛和一瞬间的无力感，扭身便一个漂亮利落的侧踢猛力击在对方胸膛上，手背狠命揉搓着方才接吻的嘴唇……

不知为何完全没躲的玖兰枢也就拧着眉头闷哼一声生生承下这足以让胸骨都碎出裂痕的猛袭，眼睛只僵在那渐渐红肿几乎破皮的唇，微微眯了眼。

“什么声音？看您这慌张的样子就知道枢哥哥在这。”

走廊里的声音更近了，紧张气息在屋内蔓延。  
熟悉又陌生的女声让锥生零自脊背末端涌上一股寒意……从疼痛的中心蔓延，更加抿紧了唇。

发力那一下袭击很痛，让整个身体都处于一种激挛状态，刺痛感、酸痛感，能想到的身上就有…但怎么都比不过那股子自我唾弃的恼怒……

责怪玖兰枢是最便捷的出路，出于什么目的控制干扰了自己…为了什么而需要一起做这种亲密到讽刺的事……利用的新花样？或许很合理。  
他急需要一个沙袋一个出气筒狂肆发泄……  
可对面那张总是从容的脸忽略因疼痛而扭曲的部分看上去空白茫然得简直不像是历经万年的始祖……

因自身发狂而触发闹剧的可能性让锥生零愈发想掘地三尺将自己埋了。  
他忍痛试图收回架抵在对方胸口的腿，脚踝却被玖兰枢握住。那只手有些抖，像在极力忍耐什么，做着清晰的口型以极慢的气音说着“别动。”

这尴尬的姿势张开了双腿，角度恰好将承欢不久的身体大打开，下肢接近平直的角度。  
身上撒了一把火，唇上又麻又痒，有什么撩拨着身上细不可见的汗毛让它们战栗地竖着，下体充血站着，精神抖擞地翘着淫秽的角度。  
心脏一颤，血液滞留，怠惰的循环阻断了温度的传递，指尖冷到麻木，小小的贝甲有些泛紫。  
可中心执意与他作对的男性器官偏就继续一晃一晃地直立着，不肯蔫下去。腿部开敞的姿势无法用力收敛身后，湿热的液体就那样不会看气氛地流淌出来，顺在腿上，与之前没干多久的斑渍重叠，将猎人心间那股杀人的冲动点得更旺。

“枢大人有客人，这会儿您不方便过去。”

“您刚才可还在说他不在。”

门外的声音越来越近。  
从窗户入室的锥生零不知道这栋私宅的走廊是什么结构，但可能会以这样难看得没边的可耻状态被玖兰优姬抓到的假想让他惊恐得汗毛都倒竖起来…衬衫大敞的雪白胸脯不停起伏……

该死…  
他狠狠甩给玖兰枢一个‘放手’的眼神，然后看那只手收力握得更紧，手背上都绷起了青筋。

“再撑会儿…”极小声地，始祖沉着眼说。  
他单臂在桌案上摸索着…侧开眼小心不去和紫瞳对视。

‘灵魂之番’…  
和锥生零？

先不说这早就变成都市传说的陈芝麻烂谷子为何真的会发生在身边……  
那种所谓视线对上的瞬间就认出彼此，生理上被本能主宰，变得疯狂得只想得到彼此的传闻竟然不是无稽之谈。  
清楚记着发生了什么，有多热烈疯狂。正如清楚记得多么莫名得无心阻拦…所有意识都在旁边旁观……像是身为始祖身为极优质alpha的自傲控制力全都尽数倒进了垃圾桶，打成泔水捡都捡不起来。

手指探到抽屉，动静极小地将它一点点抽出，摸到一个药瓶，指甲撬开瓶塞便仰头往嘴里倒……  
有几个alpha会这样急切地吞噬抑制剂？  
这些药片连对灵魂之番的omega能不能起到作用都不知道……

好在，信息素收了回去，嗅觉受到阻挠，鼻息间那股让人欲罢不能的香气也淡了。

有些可惜……  
那气息很好闻，比协议书篇页间的血渍更加浓，更加洌……原本是可以让心情平静，让饥渴感得到救赎的气味。

玖兰枢缓缓松开纤细的脚踝，犹豫着抬眼望向猎人有些苍白恼怒的冷面，口型说了声“抱歉”……  
没管住自己，望向了那双眼…  
一时受蛊惑，一时好奇，一时纵欲，一时贪婪…只为一睹承载自己倒影的紫晶，就将两人的关系扭曲成这样……

## 17.  
“枢大人带来了omega，这会儿可能正在……优姬大人您这会儿过去会破坏兴致。”

蓝堂英大嗓门的叫嚷已经到了门口。  
玖兰枢调整姿势，扳着削瘦的肩膀用自己稍宽些的背影将锥生零遮得严实，余光瞄着门口。  
他能感觉到不属于自己的那份紧张感，与自身的重叠……那是番……  
因渴血而烙在猎人颈间的联系。

虽然只是暂时的。

多奇怪…这整出偏离棋盘太多的闹剧后…这淡淡的联系竟会让他有些罪恶的欣慰。

“您说谎技术越来越差了。这些年枢哥哥那副半死不活的行尸走肉德行，你要我相信他突发奇想欲火焚身拐个omega回来操，你当我还是什么都不懂的黑主优姬么？”

“优姬大人…用词……”

没有丝毫敬意的粗鄙言辞不要说不符合公主形象，一点淑女的影子都没有。

“您真的不能过去…这真的有omega。”

蓝堂英筑起冰墙，因一个纯血alpha的命令违逆着另一个纯血alpha的命令…说着谎，使用能力做着抵抗……内心祈祷纯血公主能就此作罢……  
虽是纯血，她的资质却不算极优，但即使如此，也明显优过他自己。  
来自更优alpha的信息素带着阶级压力的魄力，和纯血对下级吸血鬼的意念控制叠加在一起…金发贵族渐渐力不从心……

“算我拜托您…枢大人有交代我……绝对不允许任何人进来。”

那指的本是大门…而玖兰优姬已经冲进了宅邸。说着“有急事”的她嚷嚷着说必须要见到玖兰枢本人，问什么急事就立刻红了眼，散发着偏执的纯血力量。  
除了玖兰枢，面前这尊就是这些年的另一个‘活尸’，只是应对方式不同。觉醒成女性alpha的公主私生活算得上糜烂……不工作时，成日和女性omega搅在一起，带着一种厌世的发泄态度。

“请您回去吧……我会禀报给枢大人的。”

蓝堂英几步上前，又在身后筑了道冰墙。说不清锥生零那副形同发情omega的状态是个什么情况……但潜意识中觉得，玖兰优姬这样的纯血alpha凑过去，绝对不会有好事……

不说别的…  
导致公主分化成alpha的就是锥生零……这在内部可不算新闻……  
现在死人活过来，还以omega状态出现…这能算好事么？

锥生零后退几步靠在墙上，借着近大远小用玖兰枢的身体挡着自己……  
这些年虽然隐世，有些事情还是知道，比方说，玖兰兄妹并未官方取消婚约。  
假若玖兰优姬撞进来…这世纪之别恰巧见幼驯染和未婚夫搅合在一起一副‘做过’的德行还不知道尴尬成什么样呢……  
女孩那句‘拐只omega回来操’的讽刺说辞让胸口有些闷，嘴角自谑得扯了一下……也许这些年太静了，疏于训练，心上的茧薄了些。

走廊里的声音终于远去才缓缓输出一口冷气……

## 18.  
像是预感到什么…玖兰枢扯过猎人一把按着肩将其塞进办公桌下的空档。  
侧身闪向窗帘边，果不其然以余光捕捉到站在窗下眺望的玖兰优姬。

“你很怕优姬看到？”

恢复冷调的颤音从桌下传来，带着谑讽的不屑腔调，对自己，也对对方。

“尽是紧张气息，我都能嗅到。”

对始祖这样的老怪物来说，变成这样还真是不容易。这么多年那两只纯血就这样耗着…婚约不解也不举办婚礼…但彼此的在乎终究还在吧。  
锥生零自谑地在潜意识里翻了个白眼，狠狠啐了一声……他自认已经放下了，那现在这种不适又是因为什么。

“别出声。”

望着窗外的赤眸有着急躁，眼神不自禁带着女孩不可能看到的催促。他抬手按上柔软的银发，将猎人往桌下又推了一把……自身移动了一下，用阴影挡住。  
围绕在妹妹身边的蝴蝶分身竟然让他有些紧张。

并不知道番的链接。锥生零只觉他无比准确地感觉到纯血始祖罕见的情绪，将那些紧张感自行理解成担心被未婚妻捉奸的窘迫……这或多或少加深了莫名的不适感，言语捎了嘲讽腔调。

“拖了这么久竟然还没有完婚…你们之间是怎么了？”

玖兰枢蹙眉，“你很在意？”  
一种气恼的感觉逐渐升起，挑燃了些黑暗的东西。这种暴躁感是因新结的番产生的，还是本能不想从锥生零嘴里听到关于玖兰优姬的话题…他说不好。  
但回头看见小猎人“算是”口型的霎那，最初决定对妹妹隐瞒发觉锥生零还活着的消息时那种暗调心态被巩固了，更阴鸷，更霾暗……

“安静，除非想要我的东西堵进你的嘴。”始祖低语，有些震慑地威胁语气，手指却托在下颌上，轻柔以拇指揉按着唇瓣，指尖像对家猫那样在腭下轻轻挠着。  
不知是有意还是无意，下身还向上扬了下角度…让窝在桌下的锥生零偏头冷笑一声，挑衅般一口对着唇边的手指咬下去，牙尖用着力，像是要从指腹穿向甲盖。

玖兰枢愣了一下，立刻将拇指抵着下唇按进去杵在舌上。兴奋的满足感和唯恐血香会溢出去被玖兰优姬发现的紧张让血液都承载了心跳的脉动。  
缬草紫的眼瞳暗了一瞬，锥生零抿了一下甩开手指，快速敛睫屏蔽一闪而过的诧异。

楼下少女红了眼，望着始终没有动静的楼上……终于低下了头。

在勘查暴动区域时，玖兰优姬确信在风化的尸沙堆中嗅到混合其中的一丝突兀冷香……  
不会错，那种化成灰也忘不了的气息让她冲到玖兰枢的私宅大吵大闹。

那一刻她祈祷她的兄长骗了她百年…

感觉到一股久违的力量和活过来的冲动，玖兰优姬想起一种说法…  
重要的人去世了，你感到十分悲伤，痛苦了许久许久难以自拔。但突然有一天你不再一味感到悲伤，感到了一股力量。借着振作的力量开始做美好的事，说不定就是对方舍不得你悲伤，回来拥抱了你一下……

或者……

她突然想哭，冲到大门时那种歇斯底里的啕嚎顿住了。玖兰优姬向前嗅了嗅铁门上的气息，像一个疯子一样将自己贴上去，抱着栏柱……

也许……  
“零还活着。”

## 19.  
玖兰枢冷观玖兰优姬毫无公主形象地在大门那又哭又笑，抱着铁门栅栏像个神经病一样狂躁，眉也越蹙越紧……直到她冲出去，消失了踪迹才渐渐放松。  
他伸手，想将桌下的小猎人拉起来…手掌被一把拍开…便也收手放在腿侧。

“我本来是不相信命运的。”

锥生零胡乱往身上一渐渐套着衣服，那些粘腻的东西已经干了，和精斑一起遍布臀部和双腿……烦躁地说着“我现在也不信。”  
即使不知道发生这种事玖兰枢还想说什么，潜意识并不想听。

“那你觉得刚才发生了什么？”玖兰枢问。

“你看我的眼神一直有侵略性。”锥生零答。

始祖暗调的赤瞳怔住了，眉心微蹙，“那么说，锥生君一直想跟我做么？没有死命反抗呢，我还以为会挨几下。”  
想解释…辩解‘灵魂之番’所造成事故的不可抗力和不可预见性……猎人不给机会。而心底涌上的东西也让他渐渐意识到，既不想承认‘事故’也不想摘清‘意识’的事实。

“不，想随便找个男的试试罢了。”

出乎意料的，衣着凌乱的小猎人启唇来了这么一句。把什么‘灵魂之番’什么‘未定义情感’的可能和意义都抹杀了，连‘做了’的事实都变得无足轻重。

他对他笑笑，笑得有点魅惑。  
嘴角牵起小小的弧线，眼角向两侧微佻延长。  
玖兰枢从来没见锥生零这样笑过，那种足以牵起男人性欲的销魂的笑。

“有知情的同事调侃我没交女朋友，而我一直也没兴趣，不过看来，我对男的也没兴趣。可能只适合一个人呆着，像理事长那样。”

演技与否，真实与否，那让玖兰枢感觉一窜火烧在了胸口，“这么说，你是在拿我试性向，顺水推舟了？说说看为什么是我？”他不想就这样放过他。

锥生零有些不知所措，他本应十分擅长反击的，可脑中构建的托词并未预料到这样的问题。笑容开始僵硬了，却仍然维持着，他微微挑起下颌，骄傲地仰着。  
“你不是始祖么？理论上应该技术好…但是…罢了，只是疼而已。”末了，还啧着舌耸了下肩。

眯了眼，玖兰枢有一瞬想撇开一切直接擒住那双眼，索性把命运的红线利用起来。

“让你我失控的叫alpha和omega间的‘灵魂之番’，你何必和命运对着干？”他将对猎人来说莫名的东西咬得一字一顿。

“拜你所赐，我一生都在和命运抗衡，多这一个不多，少这一个不少。而且，重新去找你的什么‘番’吧，虽然不知道这次怎么了…omega 什么的，我持续不了多久。”  
就像在直指着鼻梁，说着‘你绑不住我’。

锥生零伸出手，扬起指尖，“抑制剂给我。”见玖兰枢蹙眉就又夸张得蜷了几下手指。  
“给我。这是我的决定。”

拿过药揣进兜里，他跳上窗台，不明显的因疼痛抖了一下。  
“没意见的话，协约继续？”

玖兰枢点了下头，思考着这样糟糕的再会后如何才能再将猎人约出来…抬眼，便看到跃下的银白身影，空气间的分子颤动着传递着那让心底发寒的话——“后会无期。”

“蓝堂英…”  
仅仅套上外裤，连裤头都来不及系全，始祖一把推开门，仍然斜在底裤下的硬挺被映在金发贵族湛蓝的眼里也全然不在乎。

“跟上他，暗中护到家。”

想知道的，其实是锥生零藏匿百年的栖所。

活着却说后会无期……  
那怎么成。

## 20.  
锥生零蹲了几秒才喘息着咬牙直起身，落地的后坐力让身后撕裂一样疼，前额立刻就析出了冷汗。身前依然兴奋的，说实话不方便移动。

扶着栅栏，用勉强能动的腿一点点向前挪动，每一步都透着艰辛。  
体力被一点点抽走，唇色由因凌乱呼吸显现的红润转而苍白。身体冷得麻木，视线也模糊起来。  
与此相反，他又开始感到热……

细瘦的背影和寥落斑驳的影子，映在窗口玖兰枢的眼里…他就猜到他在逞强。  
花园里出现蓝堂英的身影，眼瞳一暗，抬头又将那瓶抑制剂拿出来往嘴里倒了几颗，便从窗口跃了出去。

瞬移的速度只有黑影，他冲得太快，在街道拐角处将浅色的身子从背后抱了满怀在耳后唤他“零”……抽出兜内的omega抑制剂，刹那分解成灰烬。

“跟我回去。”

时间有些缓而漫长，足够他们揉碎彼此武装的眼神，捣开了去研究其中的成分……  
或许是提高警惕的防备，或许是过量服用的抑制剂，他们并未不受控制地扭成情热中的兔子。

“不。”锥生零先一步转开头，盯着地上的灰渍……即使没有抑制剂，这么多年不是也过来了。

“按你这些年的做法。先镇定下来……”玖兰枢收紧了手臂，坚实得像个牢笼。  
‘不能就这样放你走’是未说出口的话。

继续挣扎拒绝的锥生零听到耳边一声“锥生零，我说，跟我回去。”，正要发作…他发现自己有些动不了了……不如说和现在的自身想法相反，身体中分裂出了一种‘顺应’的情绪，让他与玖兰枢僵持的力度瞬间散了。  
瞪进赤瞳的眼里却有加深的寒意……

原来这么久了…他依然想控制他。  
血，竟然也是会撒谎的。

利用番和omega特质挽留的玖兰枢也定住，心脏上那种冷寒就像深冬挂川的树枝变成爪袭上心脏，那种冰渣刺进皮肉的感觉把血液都冻僵了，那是番的链接……冷意比雪青色眼眸更甚。

“零”他唤他的名字。  
不待他解释，锥生零一言不发推开他径自向宅邸正门走，有些晃，却无数次打开搀扶。

## 21  
猎人抱膝坐在浴缸里，冷水在脚边一点点堆聚然后满上小腿。  
思绪里缕着这次相遇所经历的起因经过，思考着哪个环节被玖兰枢再次扼上咽喉……纯血意念控制对他没用，那么…就一定跟血族性别分化以及那个什么‘灵魂之番’有关。  
颈侧有些痛，不知为何吸血的牙印没有复原……

“拿绳子什么的帮我捆一下，捆紧点。”  
声音是冷的。

“哦？你相信我？”玖兰枢问。  
“捆起来，你动不了，难说我会做什么。”  
他挑拨刺激，因为锥生零平静得太不正常，那样全然不再抵抗的态度更加违和。

“随便你，我现在没得选。”仰头靠在浴缸边缘，锥生零敛着眼。  
“玖兰枢，过去好歹互相交托过后背…别让我瞧不起你。”  
没有语气，没有起伏。  
他想起百年前的战火，想起那叠协约…想起……纯血种当时似有深意的眼神，最终低喃了这么一句。

不相信，也不想完全不信，这是一种怎样矛盾的心理。  
就像过往，鸵鸟一样蜷着，不敢交付信任将自身不稳定的状况暴露给玖兰枢，却又放心他会将协议条款贯彻下去。  
这样的信心究竟又来自什么……在自己看来都像分裂一样没有逻辑。

血…或许。  
熔炉前咬在颈间的獠牙似乎将什么毒素似的东西渗了进来，也许那催眠了他的思维，才会相信酒红中也有真意。

“你承认了。”玖兰枢启唇，眼里闪了一下。  
猎人决绝到诈死也不肯尝试相信，他以为他选择性忘记了。

将自己蜷缩起来缩在池尾，银发的天使就像折掉了自己的羽翼一样。  
他只穿着白色衬衫和一条底裤，池水没过胸口，浸湿衬衫贴在肤表，欲露不露，勾勒出一种禁欲感十足的情色。  
浴缸里的水里倒了冰块，冷气溢满了浴室，让那双原本润红几分的唇瓣渐渐褪尽血色，轻微哆嗦着，贝齿不时磕碰。

“啧，那次也没得选。”锥生零毅然那样说。

无论表面装作多么坚强，这双瘦弱的肩膀究竟能载得住多少负担呢？  
玖兰枢注视着池中青年，想象他一个多世纪都这样时不时泡在冰水里胡闹，静静摇了摇头。

“说说百年前吧，为什么阻止我？”他问。

“那种事，都多少年了，谁还记得。”他笑谑。

那或许是这长久岁月中玖兰枢花最多时间思考的问题。回味着本以为不可能再尝到的血液，细品其中的成分……  
那像一个矛盾的结，乱七八糟搅成一团…甚至有不相信存在的一味……  
也许是这些年妄想时间长了，回忆和分析混掺在一起，早已分不清真假虚实才会觉得当时猎人血里能有那么丝源自‘舍不得’的挽留。

“121年，8个月又8天。”玖兰枢走到池边，坐在边缘，一字一顿地说。  
不是多少年……  
不曾翻过日历，每一天都变得缓慢，对于永生的吸血鬼来说一天天磨，竟也开始注意了时间。  
“我记得很清楚。”  
台历停在被救回的那一天，而座钟上的日历卡在他的忌日。  
他看到猎人微微睁大眼，那种惊讶的表情让心底有些得意。  
“想知道你诈死了多久么？我也记得。”  
116年4个月又21天。那日是11月的第四个星期四…下了雨……今生经历的最具讽刺意义的‘感恩节’，简直像是天罚。

“想也知道当然是为了优姬吧，你让菖藤依砂也去把她变成人类，一副要哭的样子。她不想你死，仅此而已。”锥生零将玖兰枢曾经无数次用在自己身上的借口丢回给他，别开脸，不再去看纯血种，觉得那张脸上的表情有蛊。

 

“当时的你可不是这么说的。”他眯了下眼，不依不饶。

锥生零板了一下身子，抬起被拼接领带捆得结实的双腿扫了对方一身水。  
“你还真是到现在都还在热衷欺负后辈呢……这个omega还是什么的…脑子都不转了，还一直没完没了被抓着逼问有的没的……”  
心虚或是怎的……他一点也不想将这个话题继续。

“闭嘴，吵死了。”为何会冲上前阻止玖兰枢…当时那种复杂的情绪他自己也捋不清。

“现在不想听你叨叨……也没脑子跟你怼……”

锥生零靠向浴池，不再言语…有一搭没一搭听玖兰枢念叨起关于吸血鬼生理的历史。

“血族与人类不同，分为α,β,Ω三种性别，全体都和人类女性一样有生育能力。同时，即使女性，尤其是alpha，也有这个部位。”  
手指指着仍然仰头的下身，在毛巾下也很明显。

什么鬼？  
咳咳…锥生零呼吸一滞几乎被自己呛到……  
“你胡扯什么？”这样说着，视线不自觉下移到对方腹部，眼角有些抽搐……严重怀疑怕是幻听了。

感受到视线的玖兰枢笑得毛骨悚然，说出的话更让猎人在冰水里起了一身鸡皮疙瘩……

“我应该也是可以的。”

疯子……

Alpha处于顶层，有着极少的数量，成员通常只有L-A和极少数L-B，这是由体内的纯血毒素含量所决定的。

Beta是人口的绝大多数，从L-B到L-C不等，生育率很低。

作为稀缺资源的omega，担当着生养后代的要职。尽管omega存在于L-A至L-C不等，事实上只有纯血毒素含量足够高的个体能够分化成良以上的omega，较劣质的omega生育力比beta还要低下。  
Omega存在发情期， 对alpha有着本能的顺从依赖，尽管自制力因人而异，越优质的omega对信息素的抵抗力越强。

古时为了逃亡，许多吸血鬼没有繁衍后代的打算。本就稀少的omega开始服用抑制药物，掩饰控制，使得原本极高的生育率极大程度降低。  
部分血族开始与少数知情的人类通婚，但掩饰身份仍然困难重重。  
这就是如今血族的现状，与人类相比，几乎无法繁衍生息，孕育后代，人口也越来越稀薄。与人类社会的抗争能力也越来越弱。

原人类的吸血鬼若非L-C以上的完全体，体内毒素并不足以促使变易产生性别分化。因此游走在不人不鬼边缘的L-D既不会面对性别突变，也不曾获得该方面的知识。何况通常，未能得到纯血主人血液的L-D也只有堕落为L-E的既定命运而已。

那就是…他在学院时不曾面对分化的原因。

玖兰枢说着“发情期为了繁育而渴望交合是omega衍化而来的天性”，客观的语气没有任何偏见。

“嘴唇都冻得发紫了。”

他抬起手在唇上轻轻按着，不理会警告的眼神。

“不考虑吗？我们至少身体合拍。”

锥生零冷笑一声，又扫了玖兰枢一身水。  
“合拍才怪，上了年纪就是记性不好…不记得我说过什么了？弄得疼死了…活了那么久的老怪物技术还那么差。”

## 22.  
圆润的声音悠悠说毒素含量会左右分化。像是有意不让他痛快似的提示他体内依然埋着他的毒。  
纯血毒素不论多久都属于纯血，他说，他体内的四个‘主人’控制不了他，却在执拗地瓜分他。他们都有自己的意识，包括创造了血猎的‘她’，五股不同的意念怀揣着各自的念想，希望他分化成不同的性别。

锥生零用头顶了下始祖抓挠在自己发间的手，狠命甩了几下，巨大的挣动溅起池水。  
他扭过头眼里有些利，嘴角笑讽着翘起来，漂亮得很。  
微微分开唇瓣，他说：“好啊，不是觉得自己能控制我想当我的主人么？那你凑过来再让我多吸点你的毒，有本事调动埋给我的毒命令我分化稳定啊。”

噗嗤一声，玖兰枢立刻笑了出来，僵硬了不知多少年的面部肌肉笑得酸疼。

“哪有那么好的事？”  
再说…他也不知道自己想让猎人分化成什么。

思绪打了结，也许他可以试着永久标记是omega的锥生零让他逃不开自己。但深知那样也拴不住飞扬的心。  
何况…男性omega的锥生零，女性alpha的玖兰优姬……配得天造地设…好像就不会有自己什么事了。  
至于那种失落所想得到的是什么，玖兰枢说不好。

想起屋外餐桌上那早已冷却的食物和醒过劲的酒…也许，分化成alpha也不错。若没有omega引发的闹剧，他们是否可以放下过去静坐着像旧友那样只是随意聊聊天呢？

锥生零是最了解自己的存在，玖兰枢是那样认为的，尽管他从未试图去刻意定义他。  
想要的其实可能很简单。  
不奢求他成为他的谁，只希望猎人存在在自己的生命里哪里也不去…那样的陪伴或许……永恒就不会太寂寞……

如果真的能通过命令说一句‘分化成……’就让锥生零稳定……也许…

“分化这种事是内心最真实的渴望。嘴上说出命令也没用。执念，懂么？绯樱闲是alpha，白鹭更是omega……”

他故意不提玖兰优姬。

“每个纯血都对你有不同的想法，那是灵魂中最深的执念导致的，用想的没用，说的更没用。比起想这个，不如自己努力吧，零。如果哪天你拼命想得到谁，想到灵魂会痛，说不定你会成为自己的主人，稳定成alpha。”

他不提omega，也许是不情愿想象他委身人下。

玖兰枢扶着额头苦笑……也许他希望他是最普通的beta。既不会标记谁，也无法被谁标记…他便有永生永世去和他磨。  
直到习惯变得自然，成为本能…然后，也许冷情的猎人真的有一日能发自内心的，‘舍不得’他离开。  
可惜锥生零体内的纯血毒浓度太高，注定成不了beta，即使是始祖，他也无法左右。

大概是闹笑话有些窘迫，锥生零耳尖有些红。  
“给我弄几本书看看。”  
他其实不想听始祖鬼扯。

“不想。”

挑眉不解，他瞪着玖兰枢那张表明了没有商讨余地的脸，“有什么理由？我了解这种东西对你没坏处。”

“给你看了的话，就不得不限制你之后的自由。按你的性子，会怨恨我。”  
始祖的声音有些沉。

“限制自由…凭什么…？”猎人好笑地白了对方一眼。

“监视你不尝试自残手段。”  
玖兰枢没有具体解释，但潜意识觉得不让锥生零了解腺体的存在是正确决定。  
理论上，腺体决定了吸血鬼的第二性别分化，移除腺体也许可以对这种分化不得稳定的状况叫停……但谁都不知道没有腺体会怎样。

“自残？哈，我么？”

“因为在你看来那或许不算自残。”  
他暗指他泡在冰水中颤抖的身子，扯着一节领带扽起他被束在一起的双手，果然手指上的皮肤都有些褶皱泛白了……  
即使按猎人之前说法，发作不过2天……这样熬过整个发情期不叫自残？

“那你说说看…正常omega怎么应对这种情况。”

玖兰枢没有正面回答，只是说：“我可以帮你。”  
继续解释着，说着易感期omega所面对的情况有多么危险，释放出的费洛蒙有多么让人失去理智。

三秒沉寂，然后锥生零前仰后合地夸张笑了起来。  
旁人听着，有些凄厉。

“哪里变了么？”他冷着眼，“在你看来，就因为这种莫名其妙的荷尔蒙失调，我就不是锥生零了么？”

不知是否是易感期omega体质的原因，半眯的笑眼在玖兰枢看来有些蛊魅。  
猎人笑着说：“能让始祖都没了理智，看来比我想象的有用。就算是omega那部分，也可以转化成武器…利用和被利用这件事，我有相当靠谱的老师。”

玖兰枢自然是其中一个。

锥生零收笑冷了眼，“不论你们吸血鬼的社会体系中alpha，beta，omega代表着什么层次…我的能力能做到什么地步，只有你没有资格怀疑。”

抬起头眯眼盯着玖兰枢。他不是傻的，经历这么一遭，自然也对omega的生理有了一手资料……  
需要什么，怎样能舒适…当然清楚。  
只是，帮？  
不要笑死人了。

“本就是你造出来的怪物，你自责想负担责任我可以勉强考虑，不然的话……”锥生零谑偕地弯着唇，桀骜得一如既往，“我有手，可以自己撸，不需要你的帮助。没猜错的话，射出来就能缓解症状，对么？”他用捧读的语气将‘帮助’念得阴阳怪气。

“再不然…”耳朵有些烫，隐于凌乱的发丝下，微微泛红也不明显。  
“近年不是开始有卖的么？仿真玩具……肯定比你持久。”

世界不会因为一个人的受难而停止，自然少了任何人也可以继续运转。  
地球不停公转自转，每天甩掉多少风化的灰，少了谁都不会改变。

锥生零无意欠玖兰枢人情。何况，两人间有亏欠的一开始就不是他…  
他给了他血…而他也给了他。  
那笔交易早就一笔勾销了。

## 23.  
说着“考虑考虑”的猎人最终也没有接受‘帮助’或者‘补偿’。

“不如先提高下你的技术再来献宝，我干嘛要让自己疼？”  
锥生零冷嘲热讽，然后像假寐一样蜷进池水似乎没有了开口说话的意思。  
又或许…渐渐冻没了说话的体力……

自始至终，玖兰枢一直坐在旁边，时不时抓揉着银白的发丝…渐渐发现那让人爱不释手的柔软触感是会上瘾的。

他望着他……  
然后…感觉联系彼此番渐渐淡了，开始变得感受不到猎人的紧张隐忍。  
倒影在赤瞳中的齿痕一点点浅下去，血族卓越的愈合力开始工作……  
玖兰枢沉默不语，静望着…手掌逐渐蜷成拳，抑制再次咬下去补救的冲动。

他们的番断了。  
池水中的锥生零抖动睫毛缓缓睁开眼，疲惫也掩不住灵魂中流露出的凌厉，紫水晶锐而傲，他美得不可方物……  
alpha的信息素溢出来，不似omega时那般甘甜，却如双倍mojito一样引人买醉，多了一味耐品的烈。

玖兰枢一直毫不收敛地注视着，看银发猎人借用浴室清洗，挑衅地瞪了他一眼，并不扭捏地侧身微微分开臀瓣试探着让白浊液体从粉嫩的花穴间挤出来，然后站在花洒下。  
那‘罪证’映在眼里…或许并无挑逗之意的举动十分性感，臀缝间的液体让心底奇异的暗涌满足感。  
其实，那只是前液…他们并没有做到那一步，也并未射在他体内。

若真是那么做了…若omega时的他当真失神配合，允许他进入生殖腔……  
是否…他们就永久连在一起了？  
这样的想法无法甩出玖兰枢的脑海…尽管，他并不清楚那是否是自己想要的结果。

“老人家还挺精神…”嘲讽一句，拿起毛巾随意擦几下裹在身上。  
锥生零撇了纯血种一眼，又有些洁癖鄙薄地瞄了眼地上那滩沾满了混合浊液的西服，自顾自踱回屋子，像在自家一样打开玖兰枢的衣柜，随便抓了几件估计穿在自己身上也不致于太宽大的款式，随意往身上套…

“内裤不用么？”始祖好笑地望着拿起长裤就要直接穿的青年，拉出抽屉，扔了个纸袋，“拿着，是新的。”  
虽然号码可能不对。

“还有什么事？”

锥生零穿戴好衣物，把各种之前拆下来的武器收装回身上，俯身在地上的衣服堆里摸着，从内兜里摸出一把枪。

眼尖的玖兰枢注意到那是他给他的那把，不禁柔化了唇线，轻扬……  
原来，他一直带在身上，在贴近心脏的位置。偶然与否，那让他感到愉悦。

“下次我们什么时候？”玖兰枢邀约。

“什么下次？不要先入为主。”锥生零没心没肺的挑眉。

“算了。你保证，不故意躲我。”

猎人只是耸肩。  
结果黑压压的蝙蝠就堵上门窗，将撤离路线彻底封锁……

“好吧，我保证。”锥生零无奈，莫名觉得这般举动的玖兰枢像是返老还童了似的有点皮还有点痞……

玖兰枢向前一步，挡在猎人身前，“保证约你的时候不编奇怪的理由拒绝。”

“嗯，我保证。”

“保证下次坦诚百年前挽回我时的真实情感。”

“我保………”锥生零一把推开面前的始祖，白了他一眼，“万年也没有成长，非常成熟。”

他稍稍顿了一下说：“现在就可以告诉你，我好奇你想实现的世界，不赞成你的处理方式，以及，还有需要你继续劳碌的事。够了么？”

那是唯一能确定的部分，其他的……自己都理解不了。

“我有事会派信使跟你联系，对義人和气点，别穿帮，这是我这边的要求。”

始祖再次拦阻，猎人就抬起了枪，他给的那把，“这对你也有用吧？”

“有”玖兰枢诚实回答，“那是除熔炉外唯一能杀死我的东西。”  
而他给了他……  
为什么？  
也许，如若锥生零不再觉得他有存在的意义…就真的没有了生存的意义。

“我能也提一个要求么？”玖兰枢望着因枪械惊诧瞪眼的猎人说。  
他当然不知道那枪体里有什么……  
不知得知里面有自己心脏一部分的话，锥生零是否会将那把蕴含力量的枪丢出去。

“继续装死好么，零？”

锥生零愣了一下皱眉没有回答。他似乎没有了装死的理由。

“优姬是不是omega而是alpha，没想到吧？”玖兰枢望着猎人惊讶的表情，眼里浮生起暗霾，“不想被她操的话，继续装死比较好。不然，你说不定会永远变成omega挨着。”

回过神来的锥生零揪着对方领口威胁着向前顶了下胯，正好蹭在大腿根，“哦，是么。你说既然我现在也是alpha，要不要在你身上把刚才那次做回来？”

紫瞳里有些狡黠，傲桀地闪着锋芒，背过身摆摆手就朝门口走。  
推开门，正好撞上在走廊里直立着打盹的蓝堂英…

半梦半醒的金发贵族揉了揉眼睛，觉得大概自己之前受到过度惊吓睡成梦套梦了……眼前的锥生零分明是个alpha…还相当优质……  
下巴掉下来，讶异得合不拢嘴……  
“你……你……”

“蓝堂前辈去看看玖兰前辈比较好，他似乎有意来帮我们血猎协会兴旺香火。”

蓝堂英抽动眼角，胃剧烈倒腾……望着房间里除了面带微笑没有任何辩解或抵触情绪的君主…想死的心都有了。

## 24.  
“你来了。”

摇了摇手中的菱纹醒酒器，如血的色泽在其中荡起波澜，撞在玻璃壁上散开血花。锥生零声音恬淡，全然没有回头去看来人的打算。

这气息，是刻进骨子里的熟悉。  
潜意识烦躁得喜欢不起来。  
听说alpha和alpha扎堆，更是相视两相厌……

“难得你主动邀请，自然要来。”

酒已醒上，说明自己如期赴约不过是意料之中，资深狩猎者等猎物那样。玖兰枢轻笑入座，配合着寒暄。举手投足一贯的雍容华贵：银发猎人学院期最烦的那种非刻意做作。

这次再会，他盼了足足半月。  
在鹰宫義人亲自送来信件时，反复讲时间地点读了三遍，脸上的微笑假面生动起来，把年轻的‘代理’协会长吓出一个寒颤。

时隔一个多世纪，在正常情形下的锥生零会是什么样，成长到什么地步…只是假想就让人雀跃。

赤色的眼环扫金碧辉煌的歌剧院，从舞台到陆续入座各层池座的富贵散客，水晶灯、雕花和天顶的油画收入视野，余光始终固定在身旁精致冷凝的侧脸上。  
玖兰枢从不觉得锥生零会怕自己，这不代表谨慎如他会不戒备。  
选如此公众场合的包厢会面就是最好的例子。

一只表面闲适，暗中磨爪的猫，蜷成一团，实则绷紧了神经。  
多么形象贴切。

“Château Lafite Rothschild符合你的口味。”清冷的嗓音说着尾音毫不上扬的问句，听不出一丝询问意思。锥生零摇着酒杯，猩红的液体自酒壶倾泻出一条血瀑，遂即杯中涡旋。

那日注意到了，桌上不曾动过的精致食物、布置，和摆在桌上的酒瓶。

玖兰枢搭上杯柄上未来得及撤离的手指，扳弄着接过酒，却牢牢将它们捏在了手里。  
擒在指间的葱指应激抖了一下就立刻恢复了平静，不挣扎不反抗，和那双昏暗中无波无澜望着他的紫瞳一样。

指尖刺划过微凉的指腹，自第一指节根部推按挤压着，将血滴断线玛瑙珠似的一颗颗坠落杯中，溅起无规律的艳丽花瓣。眼中的猎人自始至终，事不关己地望着，眨了下眼，抬起睫毛将目光从酒杯移到他脸上坦然对视，不慌不乱。

弯起嘴角，玖兰枢抿上指尖，治愈之光的浅晕中目光定格在对面人偶一样麻木不仁的脸上，笑道：“这么久了，你依然很了解我。好酒配上好调料，无论何时都对我胃口。”

“毛病。”低喃着，锥生零抽回手，托起酒杯小抿一口。

“不加点什么？”玖兰枢调笑，伸出自己的手指，被银发猎人毫不犹豫地背扬手指遣散侍者似的拒绝。

面对珍贵纯血的奉献，也不掩嫌弃道：“没你的怪癖。”

哂笑几声，君主并未被此激恼，“免费的纯血都不要，比较怪的该是你吧，锥生协会长。”摇着手中的杯子，单宁醇厚，挂杯流连，光看着就知是佳酿。“Lafite酒庄自13世纪上叶成立以来，已经有6个世纪悠久历史了。记得是大前年评的吧，整个波尔多区域只有四家酒庄入选‘一级’Premier Cru。啧，零真是长大了。”

虽然这种发自肺腑的感叹在锥生零听来只是阴阳怪气罢了。  
况且，这个男人拿任何东西献宝都不会是免费的。  
何况是血？

特别是血。

最诱惑最跋扈，最毒最难戒，同时也最昂贵的，就是血。  
纯血，玖兰枢的血。

玖兰枢咂舌，“是庆祝用的？”，一边举了举杯。

“和你有什么值得庆祝的事？”锥生零自顾自地喝着，并不碰杯。“只有老年人和小孩子才会不断找借口庆祝这那。玖兰前辈是真的老得不行了还是返老还童了？”嘴上毒舌不留情面，语气却与例行嘘寒问暖无差。

一如既往的，相当有意思。  
完全不会觉得无聊。  
精美礼盒中的巧克力精选那般，藏了太多有待试探发觉的东西。

笑意不经意加深，杯边凑过去恣意碰了两下，玖兰枢耸肩，一副祝酒的姿态，“庆祝重逢不够充分的话…tchin tchin，à ta santé祝健康…之前那次也没有永久卡在omega的性别，于你不值得庆祝么？”毫不意外地，看到那双微眯的眼，有些危险的凛光。

恶劣如玖兰枢，自然不知识趣对惹人厌的话题闭口不谈。

熄灯了。

“vôtre.”  
带着冰凉的冷意，气息柔中藏刃，锥生零倾斜杯边轻磕了一下。简化的回答不知是懒得将话题继续而行的过场，还是在纠正ta的用法太过亲昵。

黑暗中玖兰枢僵笑一秒，将酒杯移至唇边遮掩了表情。  
à votre santé，法语中连酒吧偶遇的陌生人都可适用的祝词，怎会适用于他们之间？

互相饮过血的关系，于血族何其暧昧。

“生分了。”

杯中的酒红与眼瞳重叠，让它们看上去更暗，透过酒杯看去或有阴霾随着液体的波澜一并震荡翻滚。

“就在前不久，还……你中有我…”，暗夜之君侧身故意在离对方耳朵很近的地方呵着气音说。意味不明扬起了嘴角，蛊惑且惊悚。整张脸看上去，却似乎违和得愉悦了不少。

“哦，确实。住在我体内的…叫omega是么？明显喜欢你这里。”并不恼，锥生零目不斜视地望着帘幕开启的舞台，学着那撩拨的口吻同样探过身子，用没开保险的枪顶向对方胯下，无不姑息体谅地捅了两下，枪口捻上其下更软的部分，“就像，与我共享躯壳的吸血鬼也嗜喜你的血。”

没轻没重的力道让被硬邦邦的枪口杵着的部位有些痛，玖兰枢冷嘶一声，却也为猎人挑逗寻衅的回怼而有些兴奋，渐渐感到胀。

若是那些个喜好不将名为锥生零的灵魂剥得那么干净就更好了。  
如此想法不由暗生。

## 25.  
“难得觉得你很乖巧，竟然能和我心平气和地这么坐着交谈。”

“觉得这会儿暂时杀不了你。”锥生零稍稍收回枪，“好奇……惯例说着鬼话的你，能描绘出什么。”

顿了一下。眼里映着舞台，却无心欣赏。  
当静下来缕清思绪，便也意识到血猎万年来对吸血鬼生理的盲区实质上暗讽着什么。

“不知一个世纪过去了，这会儿你那被老茧堵了的耳朵能不能听得进去我的话…”

玖兰枢蹙了眉，注视着黑暗中的紫瞳，“零是不是忘了…你的话，我百年前就能听进去，所以……才会被从阴阳线抓回来在这挨。”

一幕终，舞台上的演员望向包厢，在掌声中双手交叉于肩对这边的方向行礼……  
而身边的银发猎人微微点头回礼。

“在这么远的距离，或许你也感觉不到。那个女人，是吸血鬼，虽然只是L-C。”

微微愣了一下，玖兰枢说：“你在玩火”，眉毛拧蹙起来。

“是么？”锥生零摇着酒杯，静望着杯中的液体，“你喜欢的这个酒，什么时候想喝了记着来找我要。”

玖兰枢望进那双似笑非笑的眼，更加蹙紧了眉。

“我手下恰好有人，是Lafite庄园的持股赞助人，也是吸血鬼。”  
不待始祖开口，锥生零继续说道：“包括这家歌剧院，稍后的酒会你要一起来么？赞助商里混入了不少吸血鬼。”

“你疯了？这是干什么？”玖兰枢压低嗓音质问，“身为血猎之首的你这么做合适么？”

锥生零眯眼，有些危险，“协约对这有约束么？”  
当然没有。  
那些纸从来不曾对不危害人类的营生有所约束。

“你比我更清楚吸血鬼是什么样的怪物，却放任嗜血野兽混进人群……”玖兰枢摇头，拒绝接受自己听到的。

“用你自己都不信的东西来说服我？”锥生零同样摇头，没有一丝退让。  
“你退步了。”

“身为血猎的首领你的提议让我感到费解。”

锥生零放下手中的酒杯单手撑着桌子探身低吼，“别跟我提血猎和血族，尤其是前辈你。”他再次捏起酒杯抿着，液体挡了半张脸的表情，“没错吧？真正意味上的初代血猎协会长。”

褐发始祖一怔……  
的确是他用源金属制造第一批血猎武器，再带领第一批猎人屠杀企图奴役人类的同族……  
只是，不曾想，会被锥生零这样看待…  
第一任协会长？

“名称、种族、使命…这些都是你和你始祖时期的同伴设立并注入给我们的主观思想。  
这还不够……你还要在我身上再重申一遍夯实巩固。”久违的痛苦情绪在苍白的面容上闪过……锥生零握着杯柄，指尖加大了力度。

他平静下来，说得没有情绪，“还要说多少次，不要妄图定义我或控制我。”

凡人都因理想的大小而受挫。  
如果你是一个如此根深蒂固的传统主义，又要如何成为引领潮流的革新者？

“人类要开战了。这点就算是贯彻陈腐政策躲在幕后的你也不可能不知道。即将出台的身份登记你听说了么？以后有了身份证这种东西…你要血族躲去哪里？全都藏进深山老林里打砸石器么？”

那是不可能的。  
多数血族自命不凡，自认凌驾于人类之上。那样的政策一旦出台，隐藏于幕后的吸血鬼就会蠢蠢欲动…最后演化成人类与血族的战争。

吸血鬼猎人究竟是什么，排除始祖所赋予的使命，真正静心去思考的话，真正的意义是‘保护人类’而非‘猎杀血族’…  
一个纽带，夹在两个物种的夹缝里，扮演理解的桥梁维系平衡。  
可惜在历史中被扭曲了……颠倒黑白，本末倒置……

“即使那样…人类和把人类当作家畜的吸血鬼可能共存么？零…你比我想像得还天真善良。”

“你闭嘴。我都能和你这样平和地谈话，还有什么比你我间沟壑更深？”

急促几下喘息，锥生零调整呼吸，手指揉着突跳的额角，“别狡辩。你为何要制造血液锭剂？最初的目的难道不是为了让吸血鬼不为嗜血感束缚，进而与人类共存么？”

赤琥珀色的眼映着杯中的红酒，“零，想想你的家人，你当真相信造成那样悲剧的吸血鬼能和人类共存么？”

“所以呢？我已经是吸血鬼了，瞧瞧你做的好事。”锥生零摇着手中的酒杯，不时轻抿，许久没说话。

“玖兰，你想怎样建立平衡？让血族永远隐匿在暗面躲藏么？比起血猎，身为始祖的你似乎更厌恶吸血鬼。”稍顿，淡紫色的琉璃质眼瞳在昏暗下幽幽荧着光。  
“或者说，最厌恶的就是你自己？”

灵魂似乎被直勾拳击中，玖兰枢颤了一下，唇边有些苦涩，“我有不自我厌恶的理由么？”

锥生零没有回答，执起玻璃容器为对方将酒满上，指尖擦过拇指指腹往里嘀了几滴鲜血。又自顾自扯过始祖的手指划开血口往自己杯里嘀嗒…

“暂时没有。但可以试着造一个，反正你最不缺的就是时间。”

白皙的手指捏着两只酒杯，其中一只杵到眼前，杯中红酒中散发着血液香甜，有些凉有些辣的薄荷香与醇酿混合……

像被绊住一般，玖兰枢没有立刻接，而是抬起胳膊穿过执杯的臂弯，抢下另一只酒杯，挪到手里。两只手臂各自捏着酒杯，合卺一样挽着，像是要将锥生零也绊进由他自身先开局的盲棋。

“你愿意成为那个理由么？”

TBC


End file.
